Saved from Stoning
by TwilightSparkle3562
Summary: Princess Celestia saves a pony from Rainbow Falls who is accused of adultery by her fellow townsfolk from stoning and gives her sanctuary in Canterlot. While investigating the matter further, she discovers of laws made without her approval and does everything in her power to remove the town's leaders from their positions.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own "My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic" or its characters. They are property of Hasbro Studios and DHX Media.

"Saved from Stoning"

By TwilightSparkle3562

Chapter 1

"Let Who is Without Sin Cast the First Stone"

Princess Celestia was a mare who didn't have a hateful bone in her body. Despite being the ruler of Equestria, she always handed down laws and punishments with swift and compassionate actions. If there were any punishments that would be carried out, it would be punishments that didn't involve killing because that was who Celestia was: a pony who didn't believe in harsh punishments.

However, there were moments where Celestia would be confronted with ponies that were targeted for death simply because they were unclean souls that purged the clean land of Equestria with their filth. One morning, Celestia would be confronted with such an issue as she was having breakfast with Princess Luna.

"There's trouble in Rainbow Falls, your highnesses," said a guard as he ran into the dining room interrupting the sisters' breakfast.

"What is happening?" cried Celestia, giving the guard her undivided attention.

"A mare is accused of adultery," explained the guard. "Our soldiers in Rainbow Falls report that a group of ponies from the town are bringing the mare here for you to judge her."

This news left both Celestia and Luna dumbfounded of the situation. In a sense, Celestia had a gut feeling that something about this was not right. Finally, after a few moments of thought, Celestia gave her orders.

"Summon whatever guards you can find," she ordered. "I want these ponies to be controlled before they cause any unnecessary damage. Is that clear?"

"At once, your highness," replied the guard and he darted out of the dining hall.

Once he was gone, both Celestia and Luna realized what was happening. They both knew that something about this was not right at all and she needed to take action to defend this mare. In their minds, this was a pony who was in a situation that she wanted to get out of.

"What do we do, sister?" wondered Luna. "We can't let an innocent pony get hurt or worse. These ponies are wanting blood to flow from this mare, simply for doing something that she probably didn't want to be a part of."

"I am very aware of that, Luna," responded Celestia hastily as she kept her dignity in check. "Everypony is entitled to not be in a situation that they don't want to be in. But, there is absolutely no reason at all for anypony to suffer because of this, whether it is a law or not."

"Then what will you do, sister?"

"I will try and talk them out of it with my words," said Celestia, firmly. "The last thing I want is for a death in Canterlot to take place over the account of a relationship that was nopony wants to be a part of."

…

Just then, the sounds of yells and screams were heard and the two sisters went out to see a mob of ponies dragging what appeared to be a beaten and bruised female earth pony who was clearly struggling to not want to be pushed against her will. Both royal sisters couldn't help but feel genially sympathetic for this pony.

Seeing the pony crying in fear and pain made Celestia angry and without saying anything to Princess Luna, Celestia darted out of the dining room and made her way hastily down to the courtyard. Once she got down to the courtyard, Celestia stood firm as the mob got louder and louder, crying for the pony to be stoned.

"Stone her! Stone her! Stone her!" shouted the mob as the guards formed a barricade to stop the mob from going any further. The guards did everything they could, but the pony mob was not going to back down that easily. For a while, the ponies seemed to gain the upper hand and seeing her guards being pushed back made Celestia cross.

"SILENCE!" she barked in her Royal Canterlot voice and silencing the crowd. "What is the meaning of this behavior you are all causing?"

One of the ponies nodded and a few ponies in the rear of the mob pushed the beaten mare before Celestia's feet. Looking down at this poor and defenseless creature, Celestia could see the fear in her eyes, fear that showed she was in a situation she was trying to get out of.

"Please…help me," she whispered, tears forming in her eyes.

Draping a wing over the pony, Celestia sighed sympathetically and faced the mob with a stern, yet firm glance on her face.

"She has committed adultery, your highness," said the leader of the mob. "The law calls for her to be stoned. We cannot have filth in Equestria such as her."

"Why do you call her filth?" asked Celestia firmly in an angry voice. "She is a pony no different than any of the rest of you. Laws can be changed and if you want to harm this pony, then you will show me evidence of such an act before I pass any judgment of any sort."

The crowd of ponies looked at each other with confused glances and realized that there was nothing they had to show Celestia that this pony had committed adultery.

"So, you have nothing to show for your actions?" asked Celestia, her voice making her sound equal to a defensive mother trying to protect her youth. "Then, I say this to you all. Let you who is without sin cast the first stone."

The crowd looked at one another with worried glances and realized that without any evidence to show that this pony was guilty of the crime of adultery, they couldn't possibly convict this innocent mare that was in Celestia's protection of doing such an act.

"I should have known," Celestia said, crossly, her horn glowing strongly. "You are all just a bunch of fools that loved seeing ponies being put to death. Well, you will not get your wish with this mare. So, if I were you, I'd leave here now and never set foot in Canterlot again until you all come back to provide me with hard evidence of any crimes that happen in your town. NOW GO!"

Fearing for their own safety, the crowd dispersed and walked back the way they came with the guards walking behind them. Once they were gone, the frightened green earth pony nervously looked up to Celestia, her face strewn with tear stains and her body covered in bruises as a result of her beatings.

"Thank you, my savior," she whispered, hugging Celestia's leg tightly. "You don't know how much this means to me. They wanted to kill me because I was with a pony I didn't love."

"That doesn't matter now," said Celestia. "You are in the safety of Canterlot castle, my child. Rest assured that you are welcome to stay here as long as you like, free from anypony who will make you do anything against your will."

…

Suddenly, Princess Luna came running down the stairs, having witnessed what had happened from the dining room window. She looked down at the pony and let out a deep sigh out of pure empathy.

"She's hurt all over, sister," remarked Luna, examining the beaten pony. "What do we do?"

"For now, we take here inside and have our physicians look her over," said Celestia. "Then, I want our guards in Rainbow Falls to keep an eye on those ponies who were here with cold blood in their eyes. We've never made such laws that calls for ponies to be put to death because of something that they didn't want to do."

"I, for one, completely agree with you sister," said Luna, looking down at the frightened mare. "Some ponies will want nothing more than to take the laws of Equestria into their own hooves."

Celestia nodded at this remark and realized that this pony who was now begging for sanctuary from her angry kinsfolk needed to be given not just sanctuary, but a home as well


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"You Are Very Lucky To Be Alive"

Upon being saved from her tormentors, the beaten and bruised mare from Rainbow Falls was brought into Canterlot castle and examined for any major injuries she had sustained. While she was being treated, both Celestia and Luna were wondering how such a pony would be subjected to such horrors.

"Sister, I cannot help but wonder," sighed Luna as she and Celestia thought about the situation in the throne room. "That a young mare would be subjected to such horrors of this nature. Why do you think that somepony would allow something like this to happen?"

"That is something that I also have strong wonders about," replied Celestia, sitting on her throne. "Who is the mayor of Rainbow Falls?"

"As far as I can remember," remarked Luna. "A pony that seemed to be very questionable when it came to his true beliefs when we appointed him."

But before she could same the name, Luna struggled to get the name out.

"Out with it, Luna!" snapped Celestia, hitting her front hoof on the throne. "We both know who we are talking about! Trust me, I know now that I regret having appointed him as a candidate to be mayor of Rainbow Falls!"

Luna realized that she couldn't keep the name hidden forever and knew now that she needed to spill out the name.

"Mayor Blackheart!" she blurted out in a fit of rage. "A pony who is a traitor to all of Equestria for what he has done, no matter how hard he promised to change his ways! Why couldn't we see this coming, big sister? We need to do something that we should have done a long time ago and that is removing him from his seat of power!"

Celestia knew that her younger sister was right. But, she was very much hesitant about disciplinary actions because she always believed in second chances to whoever she felt deserved a second chance. Falling silent for a second, Celestia lowered her head in thought and then suddenly became angry.

"Yes, sister," she said quietly. "I've given Mayor Blackheart so many chances and look at what he has done behind our backs, coming up with laws and acts that we would never approve! This act has done nothing more than prove to me that something needed to be done!"

"I, for one, completely agree with your decision, big sister," remarked Luna, walking over towards a window looking down on the streets of Canterlot. "Ever since I gave up on becoming Nightmare Moon, I have vowed to help protect the ponies that look up to us throughout Equestria. But, I will not rest until this pony with a black heart is removed from his position!"

"But, we can't just simply remove him from power, Luna," sighed Celestia, stepping off of her throne. "We need to look deeper into Blackheart's recent acts and provide enough evidence to be used against him."

Luna was reluctant to go by this strategy, but they had to abide by their policies in how to deal with certain situations such as this. After all, Celestia could well remember how Twilight had tried to warn them about Chrysalis during the royal wedding without any physical evidence whatsoever.

"Perhaps we can start by asking the pony we saved from the mob," suggested Luna. "If she is accused of adultery, then perhaps she we should give her the right to explain why."

No sooner did Luna say that did several ponies clad in white coats came into the room with the green mare behind them. Bowing to the princesses, they rose to their feet and beckoned the mare to come forward.

"I see you have been healed," remarked Celestia to the mare, who was still frightened by her experiences, although she smiled briefly. "How is she feeling?"

"She is recovering very nicely from her injures as you and your sister can see, your highness," replied one of the doctors. "However, it appears that she has been saying something that I think is meant for both of you."

The mare tried to speak, but was quickly interrupted by the other doctor, who wanted to finish what he and his colleague wanted to say to the princesses about the mare's condition.

"But, it appears that there is evidence of bruises that we believe are attributed to more than one pony," said the other doctor, motioning for the mare to step forward to show the princesses her wounds. "As you can see, these bruise markings are deep colored which means the pain that this poor soul went through is far deeper than anything imaginable. We also found cuts and bruises that we had to bandage including here above the right eye."

The doctor pointed to the markings and both Celestia and Luna looked at each other with worried glances. It seemed to them that there was no doubt in both of their minds that this pony was being prepared for death and an unlawful death for that matter. As the doctors spoke, the mare was already starting to grow very uncomfortable at how she was being presented.

"Thank you for describing to us what happened," said Celestia, raising her hoof to silence the doctors. "But, if you don't mind, we would like to speak with her in private."

"As you wish, your highnesses," the doctors said and they bowed to Celestia and Luna before turning around to leave the throne room.

…

Once they were gone, the royal sisters were left alone with the mare who was relieved to not being used as a model to show off her wounds.

"We apologize for putting you through that, my little pony," said Celestia as she and Luna looked at the mare. "But, we are starting an investigation into what had happened to you. However, we cannot start the investigation unless we know what has been going on in Rainbow Falls."

"Perhaps you can start by telling us your name," added Luna, talking in a gentle voice. "And remember, we are here to help you seek justice for what has happened to you."

The mare was hesitant to talk, but knowing that the royal sisters would give her sanctuary out of pure generosity, talking to them was how she could repay them for their hospitality.

"If I tell you what happened," she said in a very scared and nervous voice. "Promise that you won't tell anypony else?"

"That is something we can't guarantee," replied Celestia. "Because whatever you tell us can help us find whoever allowed this act to fall upon you and then, they can be charged for their crimes. But, if you don't mind us asking, what is your name, young mare?"

"My name is Green Sleeves," answered the mare, nervously. "I am the wife of Red Flames, deputy mayor to Blackheart, the mayor of Rainbow Falls."

"Yes, go on," said Luna, wanting to hear more but Celestia silently reminded her of the severity this pony had been through. "We are listening to what you wish to say to us. Tell us about what your husband, Red Flames, has done to you."

Green Sleeves struggled to pull herself together and turned away from the sisters, shuddering in fear. This caused both Celestia and Luna to feel concerned.

"Are you all right?" asked Celestia, concernedly.

"I'm all right," cried Green Sleeves, her body trembling in fear. "It's just that…he said that I was his wife and I would never leave him. He's a monster, your highnesses, they all are! My so-called husband and those ponies he works for!"

Both Celestia and Luna were beginning to wonder just exactly what was going on and they both came to an understanding that this was coming directly from the top.

"I can still hear him," sobbed Green Sleeves, fresh tears flowing down her face as Celestia walked over to drape a wing over her. "How I was…was…going to be the test subject."

"Test subject?" gasped Luna, appalled along with her sister. "What test subject?"

"For...a…new…new…law," cried Green Sleeves. "That…ponies who object to laws by Blackheart would be killed…without a trial!"

Both Celestia and Luna were absolutely shocked and appalled by this revelation and both of them were now beginning to believe this was a law that was unconstitutional to their beliefs and was going to be carried out without their approval.

"I know you are still traumatized, child," said Luna, her face stoned yet sympathetic. "But, what has your husband done to you to make you want to betray him?"

But, Green Sleeves couldn't say anything and just sobbed her heart out into Celestia's chest. Both sisters realized that they were dealing with a doubly troubling situation that they would both much rather not get involved in.

"You don't have to answer the question," said Celestia to Green Sleeves comfortly. "In fact, you are welcome to stay here as long as you want, Green Sleeves, away from the ponies who would want to hurt you. In fact, based on what we have heard, you are very lucky to be alive."

"OH, THANK YOU!" sobbed Green Sleeves as she continued to cry her heart out. "BLESS YOU, BLESS YOU BOTH!"

…

A little while later, Green Sleeves was escorted by Celestia and Luna to a guest room not far from their quarters and both sisters realized the magnitude of what was going on.

"This is a perverted and twisted matter, dear sister," remarked Luna as she and Celestia walked from Green Sleeves' quarters. "Something tells me that this is the beginning of a long and difficult investigation."

"We've faced plenty of these situations before, Luna," sighed Celestia. "However, we need to learn more about this Red Flames and why he would carry out such violence against an innocent mare like Green Sleeves. Furthermore, Green Sleeves seems to be a pony that deserves better, much better."

"I completely agree, big sister," replied Luna. "If you want, I can send for Princess Cadence to help our guest find a better love life for herself while we deal with what is going on in Rainbow Falls with Blackheart and his ilk."

At that moment, a guardspony came dashing towards the sisters with what appeared to be very urgent news written on a scroll.

"This just came in from a patrol in Rainbow Falls," said the guard. "A pony has been beaten severely by a group of ponies who claim to be working for Mayor Blackheart. They are taking him to Ponyville hospital for treatment and its unknown if he will even survive."

Both royal sisters looked at the scroll for a few moments and then, took their eyes off with furious glances on their faces.

"Take some fellow guards with you and once you find the guilty ones bring them here for questioning," ordered Celestia in an ice-cold voice. "I want nothing more than to put an end to Blackheart's reign forever, is that clear?"

"Yes, your highness," replied the guard and he quickly dashed away down the hall, while Celestia and Luna walked up to one of the towers of Canterlot Castle.

"What do we do now?" asked Luna as they walked over to the edge and opening their wings.

"We start our investigation," answered Celestia and they took to the air, heading towards Ponyville hospital and with a little luck, the pony who was beaten to within an inch of his life would be able to talk.

This was going to be the beginning of a long and difficult investigation for both royal sisters…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"A Creature of Pure Evil"

The halls of Ponyville Hospital buzzed with the sounds of screams and shouts caused by doctors and nurses. But, what had happened in Rainbow Falls had caused the screams to rise up even louder than normal. The sight of a pony beaten to within an inch of his life had caused a sense of fear and dread among the doctors and nurses.

"Who would even do something like this?" sighed a male doctor pony to a nurse as he walked out of the emergency room and removed a surgical mask from his face. "He should be lucky to the fact that he is even alive to begin with."

"He's the fourth case this week from Rainbow Falls," added the nurse. "But those were nothing but minor cuts and bruises. This poor soul, well, says that the princesses are going to need to look into what is going on in Rainbow Falls. I, for one, think that evil mayor who was elected should be removed from power."

The two medical ponies walked into the doctor's office and the doctor sat down behind his desk, sighing heavily at what he was up against. No sooner did he sit down did another scream ring out.

"Coffee Bean! Please hang on! You've got a son and daughter who need their daddy!"

"Make that the fifth from Rainbow Falls," groaned the doctor, rubbing his face against his front hooves. "Just what we need right now, another pony to treat from being beaten. If only the princesses can do something about this evil monster who is running Rainbow Falls."

"We can't worry about that right now, doctor," said the nurse as she walked towards the door. "I've got to get over and help out in the emergency room."

"Do what you have to do, Redheart," remarked the doctor and the nurse left to help out in the emergency room.

At that moment, the pony that the doctor had been working on was wheeled out of the emergency room and the doctor went out of the office to accompany the nurses moving the pony.

"Put him in intensive care," he ordered to the team of nurses. "And give him some Novocain to try and keep the pain numb."

"Yes, doctor," acknowledged a nurse and they wheeled the pony into the Intensive Care unit, hooking him up to several more IV's. As they did so, the pony opened his eyes and weakly looked up to the doctor in a weak voice.

"Green Sleeves? Green Sleeves?" he whispered, weakly. "Where is Green Sleeves?"

This caused the doctor to focus his attention on the injured pony.

"Who is Green Sleeves?" asked the doctor.

"A friend and fellow supporter of a new Rainbow Falls," whispered the pony. "She needs…to…be…told…"

Before he could say another word however, the pony winced sharply in pain as several more doses of medication were injected into his body.

"We will try and notify your friend," said the doctor. "But right now, we need to worry about you right now."

…

At that moment, the sounds of commotion were heard and the doctor turned around to see both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna walk into the Intensive Care unit. This caused the doctor to briefly bow to them.

"Is this the pony from Rainbow Falls?" she asked.

"Yes, your highnesses," answered the doctor, rising to his feet. "He's badly injured and won't be ready to talk to anypony for at least a few days. However, he keeps saying that he has a friend who needs to know where he is."

"Did he say what the name was?" asked Luna.

"He keeps looking for a Green Sleeves," replied the doctor as he led the princesses over to the patient, while the nurses bowed and back away. "Says that she is a friend and fellow supporter of a so called, 'new Rainbow Falls.'"

Celestia and Luna looked down to the pony, who could only move his eyes now being filled with tears.

"My saviors, you've come at last," he whispered. "You've come to free us from the evil that has jeopardized our home. How I've longed for this day."

"You are very lucky to be alive, my subject," said Luna, using the tip of her left wing to wipe away the tears of the injured pony. "Who did this to you?"

The pony was silent for a minute, but mustered up the courage to speak.

"A mob," answered the pony, much to the astonishment of the royal sisters. "A mob who was intending on killing me for not supporting that monster of a mayor… we have to live under."

This to the royal sisters was a sign that some of the clues were coming together. The pony who was given sanctuary in Canterlot and this pony lying in the intensive care unit were very close friends. Now, it appeared that the mob that Celestia banned from Canterlot did not have just Green Sleeves targeted for death.

"We're listening," said Celestia. "Go on."

"Something needs to be done," moaned the injured pony. "Blackheart has caused enough damage to Rainbow Falls and his ideals and plans for our town will…never become reality."

"Which includes adultery," muttered Luna to Celestia, who nodded in silent reply as they continued to listen.

"Blackheart has plans to purify Equestria," continued the injured pony. "And anypony who stands in his way…well, they wouldn't live…to see another day. He wants to one day get to the highest ranks…of Equestria's government."

Upon hearing this, Celestia backed away and absorbed what was being said about this particular pony that they thought would govern Rainbow Falls using the laws that they enforced. She continued this for a few more moments before turning back towards the pony.

"I'm sorry that we have to ask you this question," said Celestia, remorsefully. "But what methods of punishment is Blackheart using?"

This made the pony close his eyes and whimper slightly, but he had to answer Celestia's question. The pony knew in his mind that with each detail revealed to the princesses was another step in removing the dictator of Rainbow Falls from power.

"Several," he answered. "Several forms of execution that you would never use to carry out justice. Hanging, Racking, Disembowelment, Beheading, Stoning, everything that is against everything Equestria has stood for."

The revelation of Blackheart's execution methods caused several of the nurses to become sick to their stomachs. Some even had to leave the room to heave out the sickness caused by this revelation. But, Celestia and Luna remained undeterred by this.

"How many ponies has he killed against their will?" asked Luna, firmly.

"As far as I know," said the pony. "About ten ponies, ponies that Blackheart believed to be against the new world order of Equestria he wants to create."

At this moment, Celestia and Luna had heard enough of the revelations and realized what they needed to do.

"That is all," said Luna. "You have given us enough information to help us. Rest easy, my subject."

…

Once the meeting was over, the royal sisters left the hospital and returned to Canterlot, feeling somewhat disgusted by the details of Blackheart's methods. Upon their return, Green Sleeves walked out onto the top of the castle and watched as the Princesses landed in front of her.

"I've been looking for both of you," said Green Sleeves. "There is something that is on my mind that I need to share with you. My friend, Irish Coffee, he's…"

"...In Ponyville hospital," interrupted Celestia and Green Sleeves collapsed in shock. "We were just talking with him, my child and he says that there is more to the story of Blackheart than meets the eye."

"Is it true that Blackheart used violent methods against the inhabitants of Rainbow Falls?" asked Luna.

"Yes," answered Green Sleeves. "Anypony who defied his way of life suffered the consequences in the worst manner possible. He personally ordered me to be stoned for falling in love with my husband's brother, but he couldn't do so unless he got orders from both of you."

To both sisters, now they were starting to get memories of another pony who had a heart as black as the night sky…none other than King Sombra himself.

"When will Irish Coffee be released?" asked Green Sleeves, worriedly.

"Neither one of us are sure," answered Luna. "But, once he is released, we will personally have him brought here to Canterlot and he will be given the same sanctuary as you."

Green Sleeves smiled at this and walked back down into the castle, while Celestia and Luna followed her footsteps. Now, with all that was happening, it was apparent that something needed to be done.

"In the meantime," said Celestia, firmly. "I want to have anypony associated with Mayor Blackheart arrested and brought here for questioning, Luna. Take some night guards with you, for you will be confronted with corrupt and dangerous ponies."

Luna nodded at this for she knew that it even though it was dangerous, this was her duty and soon, both sisters would start the next step in their investigation as they got closer to removing a corrupt mayor from power…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Surrounding City Hall"

As the sun down over the town he governed, Rainbow Falls' leader stood in his office looking out a window, smoking a cigar while Green Sleeves' husband, Deputy Mayor Red Flames, stood in front of the desk. As he looked out, he saw one of his loyal police officers beating down a defenseless pickpocket to a pulp.

"Life's not fair, is it?" he asked himself of the situation going on before him. "You see I, well I will never be second rate and you shall never see the light of another day. Adieu."

The police officer picked up the pickpocket and hauled him down towards the basement of the Rainbow Falls city hall. Once the thug was completely out of sight, Blackheart turned to the task at hand.

"Red Flames, I think you know why I have summoned you at this hour," said Blackheart, turning away from the window and looking at his second-in-command. "I specifically ordered that the mare who betrayed you was brought to Canterlot to be stoned for her crimes. WHY DIDN'T THEY DO IT?"

"Because from what I hear," replied Red Flames, backing away slightly. "Celestia didn't have the heart to destroy her when the mob demanded it."

"OF COURSE SHE DIDN'T HAVE THE HEART!" shouted Blackheart, getting into Red Heart's face. "I'm not a fool, Red Flames. This is why Celestia and Luna need to be removed from power. The time has come for somepony to show aggression, will to protect Equestria at all costs. Do you understand what I am saying?"

Blackheart then reached into his desk and pulled out a list of ponies whose names were on the list. Each one was marked with either a red or green checkmark.

"This is a list of the ponies who must be eliminated," explained Blackheart. "All weak-minded ponies do not deserve to live in the society that I will one day create and the royal sisters are among the ponies listed. Why else do you think that we were attacked by Queen Chrysalis and the Changelings, Discord, the spirit of chaos and Lord Tirek, a demonic monster who had escaped from Tartarus and wasn't executed for it? This is why the Royal Sisters and their laws must be removed from power."

"What do you propose that we do?" asked Red Flames. "Do you propose that we treat the targets the same way as my traitorous wife?"

"Exactly, my deputy mayor," laughed Blackheart, putting the hit list back down on the desk. "I have a vision and these so called saviors who are supposed to protect us, well, they are not part of that vision. My goal is to be on the throne of Canterlot, Red Flames, with you at my side. Soon, all of Equestria will look to me as our true savior, not some pathetic weakling alicorn princesses."

Blackheart laughed sinisterly at his diabolical intentions as he went back towards the window while the door knocked, interrupting his train of thought. Red Flames walked over and answered the door, opening it up to reveal a police pony dressed in a police uniform and wielding a baton. This caused Blackheart to turn away from the window.

"The pickpocket has been thrown in the dungeons, sir," said the police officer. "Shall he be charged and released?"

"No, Sergeant Enforcer," said Blackheart. "I cannot let filth like the pickpocket just wander off into the night. In fact, he's probably somewhat allied with the ponies who are seeking to overthrow me. Have him undergo questioning and then if he doesn't talk, have his throat slit and fed to the Cragidilles in the Everfree Forest. Understand?"

"At once, my lordship," replied Sergeant Enforcer and he left to carry out Blackheart's orders.

Once Sergeant Enforcer was gone, Blackheart turned back towards Red Flames and sat back down in his desk, seemingly waiting for something sinister to happen.

"Now don't speak for a few moments, Red Flames," he said. "What you are about to hear is the sounds I hope the ponies on the list will make when I get through with them."

For the next few minutes, the periods of silence were broken by the sounds of beating and breaking of bones. Then, after a loud scream, the silence returned and Blackheart rose to his feet and looked out to see a police officer hauling the unconscious body of the pickpocket on his back.

"Take him to the Everfree Forest, Sergeant," ordered Blackheart. "And when you come back, clean up the mess that was made in the dungeons."

Nodding in reply, Sergeant Enforcer left City Hall accompanied by several other police officers and carried the severely beaten pickpocket towards the edge of the town for the long journey to the Everfree Forest.

…

At that very moment, Princess Luna clad in black armor and flanked by several of her most loyal night guards came forward. All of them were armed to the teeth and aware of the dangers that were happening before them.

"Your highness," cried a guard. "What is that?"

Luna stopped and took a small telescope to see what was happening. Seeing Sergeant Enforcer and his platoon hauling the pickpocket out of the town made Luna realize that if she and her night warriors were going to take any action, it would be now. Using a spell to activate her Royal Canterlot voice, Luna aimed her attention at the corrupt police officers.

"HALT!" she shouted as her night guards got ready to attack. "STAY WHERE YOU ARE!"

This caught the attention of Sergeant Enforcer and his fellow officers causing them to take up their positions right where they are.

"It's Princess Luna," said one of the officers, looking nervously over at Sergeant Enforcer. "What should we do?"

Sergeant Enforcer said nothing and with the pickpocket still on his back, he stood in the firing range of Luna's warriors with no fear.

"This is a pony who is already dead!" he called to Luna. "We are taking him to a cemetery for burial!"

The pickpocket moaned and one of the police officers smacked the pickpocket's head with his hoof, keeping him knocked out cold.

"Princess Luna is on the list," whispered a police officer to Sergeant Enforcer. "We should take her out for Blackheart."

This gave Sergeant Enforcer an idea and an evil smile came to his face. He began to wonder that if he and his officers killed Princess Luna, then that would be great news for Mayor Blackheart and would be one less targeted pony to worry about.

"WHERE IS BLACKHEART?" demanded Luna. "MY SISTER AND I WISH TO SPEAK WITH HIM ABOUT HIS RECENT ACTIONS!"

"Mayor Blackheart is away on business," said Sergeant Enforcer, clearly lying to save his boss' skin. "He will be back in two weeks time."

But Luna was not convinced.

"WHERE IS HE?" she asked again and almost immediately, Sergeant Enforcer began to get very defensive and he began to slowly reached down for his pistol, ready to open fire on Luna and her night guards. "WE KNOW YOU ARE LYING ABOUT BLACKHEART'S WHEREABOUTS!"

Finally, Sergeant Enforcer had enough of Luna's questions and reached for his pistol, pulling it out of the holster and aiming it right at Luna's heart.

"You want to know where Blackheart is?!" cried Sergeant Enforcer. "Well, here is my answer!"

Realizing that he was about to fire, Luna activated a shielding spell and with her night soldiers behind her, slowly began advancing towards Sergeant Enforcer while he and his officers took out their pistols and began shooting bullets at Luna and her soldiers.

"Try all you want," Luna said sternly, her eyes locked onto Sergeant Enforcer. "Your bullets cannot penetrate our force field."

Luna and warriors waited until they ran all out of bullets. No matter how hard they tried, Sergeant Enforcer and his fellow officers could not indeed penetrate the shield's power. Lowering the force field, Luna motioned for her warriors to move in for the capture.

Before Enforcer and his equally corrupted fellow police officers could take action, the night warriors jumped and easily overpowered them. The pickpocket was thrown off Enforcer's back in the struggle and coughed up heavily as traces of vomit came out of his system.

"In the name of my sister, Princess Celestia and myself, Princess Luna," snarled Luna, holding her long alicorn horn at Sergeant Enforcer's throat. "You and your fellow warriors are under arrest for crimes against Equestria. Take them back to Canterlot!"

Heeding their princesses' command, the night guards took the corrupted police officers away while she darted over towards the pickpocket, who looked up weakly at Luna.

"Please…help me," he gasped, raising his head up slowly. Luna then motioned for several guards to tend to the pickpocket. "Help me…please."

"Take him to Ponyville Hospital," said Luna and once the guards took him away, Luna directed her attention towards the center of Rainbow Falls, coming closer towards the town's city hall. She then turned towards several more night soldiers, beckoning them to come forward. "Take a note for my sister, private."

"What shall I tell your sister?" asked the private.

"Tell my sister to meet me here as soon as possible bringing all the reinforcements that we have," ordered Luna. "I know for a fact that Mayor Blackheart is in there and he will be brought to justice, dead or alive."

The private then sent the scroll and they all settled in for the long standoff that was about to take place.

…

Inside Rainbow Falls City Hall, Blackheart looked up at the clock and saw that Sergeant Enforcer had not returned. Rather than being scared, the evil mayor was instead determined, determined to fight whoever was right outside his office to the death. Walking over to the window, he saw Luna and the night guards surrounding the hall.

"So, you've come to capture me, Princess Luna," thought Blackheart as he looked out the window. "Well, I don't go down that easily and when all is said and done, the bodies of you and your fellow princesses will hang on my wall as trophies of my impending triumph of ruling over Equestria under one single guiding intelligence…mine."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Battle with the Devil"

Mayor Blackheart had barricaded himself in his office upon seeing Luna and her group of night guards surrounding the building, armed to the teeth. But the evil mayor of Rainbow Falls was not going to back down that easily.

"They must have known about what we attempted to do with Green Sleeves," cried Red Flames, loading the bullets into his pistol. "So what if they did? I won't accept her back into my life after what she tried to do to me. Wives are meant to show their husbands respect."

"And so will the rest of Equestria," remarked Blackheart. "Once I dispose of their beloved princesses that is."

"If you don't mind my asking, with what?" asked Red Flames, much to the annoyance of Blackheart. "All we have are just these pistols and our brawns and brains."

Blackheart merely rolled his eyes in disbelief over this question, dismayed that his right-hand pony would ask such a silly question.

"Then, my loyal second-in-command," he chuckled, trying to hide his displeasure. "You obviously forgot that I have a weapon far greater than anything that can be used to fight enemies…words and trickery."

A few moments later, Blackheart walked over towards a window in his office and looked down at the armored Princess Luna looking straight at the door to the city hall. He knew that if he opened fire on Princess Luna right now, he would eliminate the first of his many targets right then and there.

"Don't you see, my friend? Princess Luna is cooperating beautifully," he laughed, motioning his weapon right at her head. "Standing in just the right spot. I could fire one bullet at her head and she would be killed right then and there, but no, that would make it too easily done. Besides, how else would the most powerful pony in Equestria be killed in such an easy manner?"

As his boss spoke, Red Flames was beginning to get the idea that even though he shared the same passion as Blackheart, there was a matter of repercussions that the two of them would have to face.

"We should wait," he said, firmly pulling his gun out of the window. "We need to wait until both royal sisters are outside, then we can each fire a bullet into their heads. But, it perhaps wouldn't hurt to rile them up a bit."

He pointed over to a closet in Blackheart's office and this caused Blackheart to develop an evil smile onto his face. Red Flames in a sense was right that they needed to eliminate the protection that both Celestia and Luna had and once they were alone, then they could carry out the quick and painful execution.

"How many did you put in here, Red Flames?" asked Blackheart, opening the door to his closet and pulling out rockets, bombs and anything else. "Will it be enough?"

"Enough to eliminate the protection and possibly our targets," answered Red Flames. "Will it work? I am not sure. Will we have to fight? Likely so. But, all that matters is that the royal sisters are dead and the gateway to the throne is wide open for you. They may have powerful magic, but we have even more powerful weapons."

"I love the way your maniacal mind works," laughed Blackheart taking a bomb into his hooves and lighting it with a match. "Let's send a message to these sisters that there will soon be a new ruler in Equestria."

…

Outside, Luna and her soldiers waited for Blackheart to make his move either to surrender or fight. Nevertheless, they were armed to the teeth, preparing for anything unexpected that could happen.

"Shall we prepare to storm the doors, your highness?" asked a soldier.

"Let us give them a few more minutes," Luna replied. "It is nearly dawn meaning that my big sister is preparing to raise the sun as we speak. How long has it been since we started this standoff?"

"About 5 hours, your highness," remarked the guard, looking at a clock tower not far from the city hall. "These ponies are very strong willed to have been in the position that they are."

"Yes, yes they have, young colt," sighed Luna, who was already starting to become more and more tired. "Blackheart will not rest until he gets what we want and I can assure you that he won't be taken alive. If anything does happen, it will be his own doing, not ours."

Just then, the window to Blackheart's office opened and Luna got into a battle stance along with the rest of her platoon.

"BLACKHEART!" called Luna using her royal Canterlot voice. "SURRENDER TO US NOW AND WE WILL NOT STORM YOUR OFFICE!"

From inside the office, Blackheart laughed and once the fuse was nearing its end, he tossed the bomb out of the window and Luna's eyes widened.

"GET BACK!" she screamed and the bomb landed on top of them, exploding and sending several of the night soldiers flying. Luna wisely activated her shield spell to protect herself and some of the soldiers from the blast. "YOU DARE TO FIGHT US, BLACKHEART?! THEN, TAKE THIS!"

Angrily, Luna fired a powerful blast of alicorn magic at the window, destroying it. Some of the glass hit both Blackheart and Red Flames, but the two of them were not going to back down easily. The two stallions responded by lighting firecrackers and bombs out of the window, causing Luna and her guards to spread out and take cover at any spot they could find.

"You'll never take us alive, Nightmare Moon!" screamed Blackheart as he threw a firecracker into a window across from his own. "It's evil monsters like you that don't deserve to live, let alone serve Equestria!"

To finish his statement, Blackheart took out his pistol and quickly scanned for any sign of Luna. Then, he looked up and saw a group of flying ponies flying towards the city hall. Seeing that it was Celestia, he aimed it right at the elder of the two sisters.

"SISTER, WATCH OUT!" shouted Luna to the flying group and upon hearing this, they split up, much to Blackheart's frustration. One half of the flying group flew to the right and then came back right towards the hall.

Another blast of alicorn magic was fired at the building, but this magic was gold colored and striking the left side of the building. In fact, the blast was so strong that it tore a hole in the wall of Blackheart's office. But, Blackheart was unfazed.

"Finally, you're here," he gasped and aimed his pistol at Celestia again, who was now clad in gold battle armor.

Firing a bullet, Blackheart watched with evil intent, hoping that somehow the bullet could bypass the protection Celestia would impose on herself and her platoon. However, that wasn't to be as the blast fired from the pistol ricocheted and much to his shock, Celestia was aiming directly for Blackheart. Before he could refire his gun, Celestia flew through the window and took down Blackheart while some of Celestia's guards took on Red Flames. Seeing that her sister was in mortal danger, Luna motioned for several of her night guards to storm the doors.

"Hurry!" she called, pointing to a buildings beam laying down on the ground. "You three, pick up that beam and break down the doors!"

Using all of the strength that they could muster, the night soldiers managed to break down the doors and easily overpower any bodyguards that tried to fight back. But, Luna was not going to rest easily and she quickly dashed up the stairs, walking over any dying soldiers that laid on the stairs. Once she got upstairs to Blackheart's office, Luna was horrified to see her sister on her back, trying to defend herself from Blackheart's fury.

"Now, I've got you right where I want you," he laughed reaching into his pocket and pulling out what appeared to be a pocket knife. "Say Goodbye, Princess Celestia!"

Celestia continued to struggle, but realized that unless something were to happen quickly, she was going to die at the hands of a demented pony mayor. Before she could be killed off however, Celestia managed to use one of her back legs to whack Blackheart on the side of his stomach. Getting back to her feet, Celestia fired another blast of magic at Blackheart, who quickly shielded himself with his desk. Luna also joined in the fight, firing several blasts of magic at Blackheart. By then, the battle was very much in the favor of the royal sisters as Red Flames was soon overpowered by the combined sisters' forces.

"There is no more reason to fight us, Blackheart," said Celestia. "I made a grave mistake by appointing you to this position. Now, you will suffer the consequences of your actions."

"What are you going to do about it?" hissed Blackheart, who then opened his torn shirt. "Kill me? Because that's what you should do, so go on! Place your horns into my heart! Come on! Do it!"

But, the sisters were not going to comply and instead motioning for several guards to come forward and wrestle Blackheart down to the ground, restraining him.

"Not today, Blackheart," said Celestia firmly. "You are hereby under arrest for major crimes against Equestria."

Then, she turned towards the restrained Red Flames, who was being held by several guards.

"And as for you," thundered Celestia. "You are also hereby under arrest for being an accomplice to public enemy number one, Mayor Blackheart!"

"He is a deputy mayor," cried Blackheart, only to be met with a cold slap in the face by Luna.

"Who is guilty of his own actions just as much as you," retorted Luna, firmly. "Take them away to the dungeons our loyal warriors and lock them up! Soon, all of Equestria will know the real intentions of you both."

…

As quickly as it began, the firefight was over and the battle to capture Blackheart and Red Flames was over. But, the war was far from over as a trial of mammoth proportions would soon begin…


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"You Are Much Better Than This"

Green Sleeves had already gotten used to being in the sanctuary of Canterlot Castle. In every sense of the word, she'd already had decided that she would much rather be here than in the volatile relationship that she was forced to share with Red Flames. However, all she could think of was for the well-being of a pony that she was having feelings for. But, her thinking was interrupted with the sounds of armored hooves piercing across the floor.

"Princess Celestia," gasped Green Sleeves, upon seeing Celestia walking across the hall in her gold armor. "What in…what in heaven's name happened?"

"You have nothing to fear anymore, Green Sleeves," answered Celestia, looking down at her. "The evil mayor of Rainbow Falls has been captured."

"How?" cried Green Sleeves, placing a hoof on her face with a shocked expression. "How could you stop Blackheart?"

Celestia just stood there and said nothing for a moment, reflecting on the fact that Blackheart was a creature that had a weakness despite his egotistical boasting.

"We just did," said Celestia, remaining steadfast. "Blackheart is not who you think he is, child. He is nothing more than a pony who is a mere shadow of whom he claims to be. You no longer have any reason to fear Blackheart or his powers."

"What will you do with him?" asked Green Sleeves.

"For the time being, he is being held in the dungeons of Canterlot Castle," answered Celestia, draping a wing over Green Sleeves. "As of this moment, he is being charged for crimes against Equestria, him and his foolish followers including Red Flames."

Green Sleeves gasped at the news that her husband was captured. In her mind, she didn't know whether she should be sympathetic or glad that he was now being treated like a caged animal.

"You no longer have reason to fear him, Green Sleeves," soothed Celestia as she led Green Sleeves back into her chambers. "He will never harm you again and Princess Luna and myself will make certain of that."

"I'm grateful, Princess Celestia," remarked Green Sleeves, hastily while feeling very torn. "Really, I am. It's just that…Red Flames is…he's my husband and…part of me wants to be supportive of him. What can I do, Princess Celestia? What can I do?"

Celestia was worried for Green Sleeves' well being and began to think that she needed to call upon somepony who had the power to provide Green Sleeves with love and support.

"There is something you can do for your own benefit," suggested Celestia. "You can start your life over again, Green Sleeves. Yes, I am aware that we have only met each other for a short time, but I can see that you are a stronger mare than you say you are. We can help you get back on your feet, but you need to help yourself."

"I know what you are saying, Princess Celestia," agreed Green Sleeves as she sat down on the edge of her guest bed, her body trembling with fear. "It's just that…there's…two sides of me that are…fighting it out over whether I should rebuild my life or…go back to being the wife of Rainbow Falls' deputy mayor. I'm scared, Princess Celestia, scared of what is going to happen to me."

Sighing in sympathy, Celestia began to think of a way to try and help this embittered mare who had been beaten down so severely. Then, she knew that there was one pony who knew about mending relationships more than anypony.

"There is somepony I know who can help you in your situation," said Celestia. "My niece, Princess Mi Amore Cadenza of the Crystal Empire."

"The Crystal Princess?" wondered Green Sleeves, her eyes widened in shock and confusion. "What do she have to do with me?"

"She is not just the Crystal Princess," replied Celestia. "She is also the princess of love, responsible for spreading love throughout Equestria. One of her special talents is to either mend the love between two ponies or help one pony find love to another. In fact, it was the love that she shared with her husband, Prince Shining Armor, that defeated the Changelings when they attacked Canterlot during the royal wedding."

Green Sleeves was still not totally convinced that an alicorn pony like Princess Cadence could help a pony like her. In fact, Green Sleeves thought that how could a pony who ruled over an entire empire with her husband at her side help her find true romance? To her, it just didn't seem possible.

"Well I, I'm flattered," she stuttered. "Really, I am? But, if you say that I should leave Red Flames…"

"You do need to leave him, Green Sleeves," interrupted Celestia, placing an armored hoof on Green Sleeves' shoulder. "You are stronger than what you say you are and I can truthfully say that you deserve better…much better."

Green Sleeves continued sitting on the edge of her bed, contemplating what Princess Celestia had told her as Celestia got up and walked towards the door of the guest chambers, completely exhausted from the events in Rainbow Falls and the heavy gold armor that she was wearing was already starting to get her down.

"Wait," called Green Sleeves, stopping Celestia in her tracks. "If I can make a request in regards to Red Flames. Can it be that he just spends the rest of his life in Tartarus?"

"That's not up to me, Green Sleeves, nor up to my sister," said Celestia, walking back towards Green Sleeves. "That will be left up to the selection of ponies who will be the jury deciding both the fate of your soon to be ex-husband, his leader and all of the false ponies who claimed to protect the ponies of Rainbow Falls. Right now, you have a journey of your own to undertake and that is starting your life over."

Green Sleeves considered what Celestia had said and realized that perhaps, maybe perhaps, she should cut off Red Flames for good. After all, she couldn't simply judge Celestia for talking out of pure wisdom and heart. She had to understand that this was the pony who had taken her in when there were others who were calling for her to be killed in such a horrendous manner.

"You're right, Princess Celestia," said Green Sleeves. "If you say that I am going to be starting my life over, I guess that I need to start now, don't I?"

"You do, my child," replied Celestia. "You can even restart your life in Canterlot and then return to Rainbow Falls once the corruption that Blackheart has caused has gone away completely."

Once she had said this, Celestia left Green Sleeves alone and returned to her chambers, removing the heavy armor and allowing herself to let her body be free once again. But, Celestia didn't have time to rest for she was already focused on getting a scroll out to her niece in the Crystal Empire.

"Dear Princess Cadence,

I have a pony that Luna and I had saved from a dangerous mob staying here in Canterlot. She is a pony from Rainbow Falls who is seeking a better life for herself. Her husband is the deputy mayor and who has no soul nor heart for her well-being. I believe that you should take this pony under her wing and help her find a pony who will love her for who she really is.

Come soon,

Princess Celestia."

Using her magic, Celestia sent the scroll up the chimney of her fireplace and once it was gone, all she could do was wait for Princess Cadence to reply.

…

Down in the dungeons, Blackheart and Red Flames were thrown into a cell not far from Sergeant Enforcer and his disgraced troops. Even though the situation was grim for them all, Blackheart refused to believe that this was the end. He had a thought that he would get out of this situation.

"Do not despair my friends," he cried, trying to stay upbeat and positive. "My head lawyer is coming and he will find us a way to get back to our way of life."

"If he can find a way to help us," growled Red Flames, who kicked at the walls of the prison with his front right hoof in a fit of rage. "I swear that once I get out of this, I will finish what I started with that tramp, Green Sleeves. She will wish that she will never have betrayed me for that pony, that pony who turned against me."

"And she will pay dearly," reassured Blackheart. "Along with the Princesses, who have robbed us of our freedom and have taken us away from the ponies we oversee. Once we are freed from our bonds, we will finish what we started and nopony, not even the Elements of Harmony, will be able to stop us!"

But Blackheart had no idea of the degrading trial that he and his comrades were about to undertake. As for Red Flames, he had no idea of the shame that Green Sleeves was going to throw down on him thanks to the planned intervention that Princess Cadence would eventually cause by helping Green Sleeves…


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Jack McColt, Attorney General"

Princess Celestia sat in her quarters and waited and waited for a response to come back from Princess Cadence in regards to helping Green Sleeves. While she waited, Celestia was beginning to think of how to go forth with the impending trial that would soon take place. Just then, she heard a knock at the door of her quarters.

"Enter," she called and the door opened, revealing a guard and a well dressed middle aged brown stallion right behind him wearing a black jacket, white shirt and red necktie.

"Sorry to disturb you, your highness," said the guard, saluting Celestia. "But, I brought the attorney general for Canterlot to discuss the impending trial. He says that he wants to arraign the defendants as quickly as possible."

"That's quite all right," replied Celestia, rising to her feet. "Leave him in here with me and do not allow anypony else here unless otherwise noted, is that clear?"

The guard saluted Celestia and departed leaving the middle aged pony alone with her. For the time being, Celestia would have to put the situation with Green Sleeves on hold to meet with her attorney general for Canterlot and for that matter, all of Equestria.

"I know you are exhausted from the events in Rainbow Falls, so I won't be here for very long," said the attorney. "But, I've come to request something from you and that is to…"

"Arraign the defendants," interrupted Celestia, who then walked over to a small table. "Yes, I am aware of that, Jack. You are perhaps not the only one who wants the trial to start as possible. I, too, want this trial to start as quickly as possible. However, the attorney who will act as the defense attorney for the accused has not arrived yet."

Celestia had her suspicions, but Jack was cutting right to the chase.

"I'm even beginning to wonder if this is even intentional," wondered Jack. "Herr Horsebein will probably purposely delay his arrival to allow Blackheart and his goons to plot an escape from the dungeons of Canterlot castle."

"We are doing all we can to prevent a possible escape," said Celestia. "As we speak, I have ten of my best soldiers guarding them in the dungeons. I've also ordered that if any prisoner tries to escape, that they will kill them right then and there on the spot. But, I can only hope and pray that doesn't happen."

Celestia then stepped away from the table and sighed heavily, for she knew that there was far more important matters aside from this trial. But, she couldn't focus on them now and instead turned all of her attention towards her Attorney General for her kingdom.

"What are the charges?" asked Celestia, once again sitting by the fire.

"Well, there is the matter of charges of murder, attempted murder, crimes against ponykind, attempted murder of a royal," began Jack, pulling out a series of documents and dropping them at Celestia's level. "All of this is, I believe, enough evidence to secure a conviction for all the accused defendants."

"It's important to remember that you might fail to win convictions, Jack," advised Celestia. "In which case, some or all of the defendants will go free allowing them to continue their reign of terror on Rainbow Falls."

Jack realized the severity of what he was up against and turned away for a brief moment, trying to gather his thoughts and keep his composure. He had to remember, after all, that Blackheart had a desire to kill Celestia, Luna and all the most important ponies of Equestria in an effort to claim the throne of Equestria and rule it under his own vision.

"Of course, you know that there is a good chance you might testify on the stand," remarked Jack, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a cigarette, lighting it as he walked over to the open window. "Excuse me for a moment, your highness."

"Do what you have to do, Jack," said Celestia, waiting patiently while Jack puffed smoke out into the daytime sky. "This is a difficult time for all of us and we all must cope in our own ways."

In fact, Celestia felt her spine tingle slightly at the thought of how Blackheart's plans for Equestria were so sinister and so wrong. Still, she set about trying to go through the pages of evidence that was to be used against Blackheart. Jack eventually stopped smoking and went back over to his superior.

"Hmm, it seems to me that all the evidence appears to be in order," she concluded, turning her attention away from the papers and looking back up at Jack. "I am very obvious that you and your office have enough evidence to secure convictions for all the accused. However, we must be aware of the threat that hangs over Canterlot while this trial is going on."

"I completely agree," responded Jack. "I propose that Instant Justice provides additional security measures around Canterlot. We must make sure that the witnesses for the prosecution are given the highest orders of protection at all times, in case any of Blackheart's associates attempt to disrupt the trial. If you will excuse me, your highness, I will go down to his office and have him carry out the necessary security measures required."

Then, Celestia felt that she needed to say her peace, something that she felt needed to be done. No sooner did Jack bow to her and turn to leave did she say her peace.

"Wait Jack," she said, stopping him in his tracks and causing him to face her once again. "I would like to testify at the trial."

Jack was astonished to hear this come out of his superior's mouth.

"Your highness, I…Are you sure that you want to do this?" he asked. "You are aware that…"

"I am aware, Jack," interrupted Celestia, rising to her feet. "I need to do this for you must also be aware of the fact that I was a target of assassination, both myself and Luna."

Although it was against his better judgment, Jack had no choice but to honor Celestia's request despite the fact that he had his objections over such a request.

"You must let me do this, Jack," she pleaded. "Yes, it would make both me and Luna vulnerable, but it must be done."

Jack was conflicted to how he was going to respond to this question, but he finally came around after a few minutes of complete and utter silence.

"Very well, your highness," he sighed. "I will let you tell your story to the jury and notify Judge Hangman's Noose that you wish to be on the witness stand."

With those words, Jack grabbed his suitcase and bowed to Celestia one last time before walking of the doors of Celestia's quarters. Now, Celestia was alone, eager to do her part to end Blackheart's reign of terror once and for all. She was the one who captured him and his associates in Rainbow Falls and now was going to reveal to all of Equestria what Blackheart had tried to do to both her and Luna.

…

At that very moment, a puff of smoke came down through the fireplace and a scroll emerged in front of Celestia, who opened it and read it aloud to herself.

" _Dear Aunt Celestia,_

 _I will be in Canterlot tomorrow and will focus on helping the pony you saved on finding a better_

 _pony to spend the rest of her life with. As the Princess of Love, I will not tolerate ponies who_

 _abuse their love for one another for evil purposes whether it would be for themselves or for_

 _their superiors. See you very soon!_

 _Your loving niece,_

 _Mi Amore Cadenza."_

Putting the scroll down next to the documentation of the accused, Celestia rose to her feet and sought out Green Sleeves. But just as she left her chambers, Celestia saw Luna walking towards her. However, Celestia noticed her younger sister had a distressed look on her face.

"Luna, what's wrong?" asked Celestia, worriedly.

"I saw the Attorney General walking past me," answered Luna. "He says you wish to testify at the trial of Blackheart and his associates. Well, I said to him that I wish to testify as well, big sister."

"No Luna," Celestia said firmly, trying to look out for her little sister's well-being. "I don't want you to have any more stress…"

"Sister!" interrupted Luna, sharply. "I must testify at the trial as well. My testimony will help end Blackheart's reign of terror just as much as your testimony will. Please, you must let me do so."

Celestia stood there and could only wonder how to honor such a request….


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Hans Horsebein, Defense Attorney"

As Jack McColt and Princess Celestia were discussing the charges against Blackheart and his cronies for the trial, the friendship express pulled into Canterlot Station. Among the ponies getting off the train was a gray colored pony with a jet-black mane and was clothed entirely in black. In his magic aura, he held up a brown suitcase that held all of his essentials.

"To the dungeons of Canterlot," he said in a German accent to a taxi pony who then took him towards Canterlot Castle. Upon arrival, he got out and approached the doors into the castle. But, before he could enter the dungeons, he was stopped by two guards who crossed their spears.

"State your business," they said sternly.

"I am Hans Horsebein," replied the pony. "I wish to see my clients in the dungeons of this castle. Please let me through."

The guards looked at each other and nodded to one another before turning their attention back towards Hans. As far as they were both concerned, this pony was just another citizen of Equestria and wasn't going to be treated any different than any other citizen.

"Please present your credentials," they demanded and rolling his eyes, Hans presented his identification to the guards who looked at the small card and once they confirmed that it was truly him, they allowed him to pass into the castle.

Hans made his way down to the dungeons and saw his clients all locked up in the cells like wild animals. Blackheart was delighted to see the lawyer who had bailed him out so many times before now coming to the rescue of him and his comrades once again. But, Hans had a look on his face that showed he was not as confident as he was before. Still, he kept it hidden to himself as he was in the presence of the ponies he had helped get off from previous crimes in the past.

"Ah, my dear Hans," chuckled Blackheart. "Come at last to try and help us out of this situation like all the times before."

"How are you, my master?" asked Hans.

"Longing to be free, my loyal counselor," answered Blackheart, happily. "But, we all know that we have been in situations like this before and you shall be the one to save us once again. What kind of defense are you planning this time?"

Hans placed his suitcase down on the ground and opened it, taking out several pieces of paper and placing them in his aura.

"A defense that says the Princesses had unlawfully forced you out of office," he answered. "And that your recent actions against the pony you call Green Sleeves was justified in their own rights."

"Of course, they were justified, Horsebein!" cried Red Flames, clutching the bars of his cell. "She betrayed me and needed to be taught a lesson! What laws were broken in teaching her a lesson?"

"Laws that the Princesses don't agree with," remarked Hans. "And furthermore, laws that ponies like Jack McColt will counter and say that they were unconstitutional. There are two different kinds of law and the law you all carried out was justified, nothing more."

All the captured ponies nodded in agreement upon hearing this. However, they noticed that Hans was starting to become very wary of the situation that they were all in.

"But, I know you don't want to hear this, my friends," he sighed. "I am afraid that this trial is not going to be like all the other scandals that we have all gone through together. I warned you all many times that attempting to kill princesses would result in severe consequences."

This made Blackheart feel very cross.

"What did you say, Horsebein?" he growled, his mood going from happy to angry. "You say that we are going to lose this trial?"

"It's only a matter of time, Blackheart!" retorted Hans. "I will help you all, but I am saying that we may not win this time! We have to prepare for the inevitable that lies before us all and I feel that this trial is going to bring about the end of you all!"

"Tratiorious scum!" snarled Sergeant Enforcer, throwing his body against the bars of his cell. "How dare you say we are going to lose this case? Just shut up and do your job, Horsebein! We are going to win this case as long you don't screw up!"

The sounds of Sergeant Enforcer's angry voice caused a sharp chill to run down Horsebein's spine. He had been in this situation before and even though he himself didn't want to believe it, this was a trial that they were not going to win.

…

Meanwhile, in the Crystal Empire, a high speed train departed the station and inside the train was a pink alicorn pony sitting in her personal car, writing down what appeared to notes of how to deal with a certain situation.

"We should in be Canterlot very shortly, your highness," said a crystal guardspony to Princess Cadence, briefly interrupting her work that was being done.

"Thank you," replied Cadence as the guard left and she returned to the notes that she was making to herself. "Now, if I only can find a way to try and help this pony who is residing in Canterlot. I know that I am the Princess of Love, but even I am somewhat baffled by what is in front of me. Well, at least Aunt Celestia and Aunt Luna can help me shed some light on the situation."

Cadence continued to sit in her car and think of how to help Green Sleeves. For the next hour, she continued to try and think of ways to confront the situation, but to no avail. Finally, after a few hours, the train made it into Canterlot and Cadence got off, meeting a pair of guardspony waiting to escort her to Canterlot Castle.

"Thank you for coming, Cadence," said Celestia as she awaited her niece at the front door of the castle and the two alicorns embraced one another. "It means a lot that you are here right now."

"I came as soon as I heard," replied Cadence as they broke apart. "So, this pony was in a situation that she didn't want to be in and was targeted for death because of it?"

"Yes," answered Celestia. "Luna and I were lucky to spare her life when we had the chance. The leadership of Rainbow Falls has become corrupted and the time has come to end it."

"But, I cannot help but wonder, Aunt Celestia," remarked Cadence. "Why did Blackheart become mayor in the first place if he is such an evil pony who has no heart?"

"Because he used lies disguised as the truth to get where he is," answered Celestia. "We are looking into all the details, Cadence, of whether or not he and his campaign party had corrupted the voting system to obtain the office. If he did, then I have no choice but to add a charge of voter fraud to the list of charges that he and his comrades are facing. The odds are against him, Mi Amore Cadenza and he will not get away with any of this."

Cadence silently nodded as they neared the guest room where Green Sleeves had been staying in. But before they could enter the room, Green Sleeves came out of the room and faced the two ponies.

"Green Sleeves," said Celestia. "How are you feeling?"

"Better to say the least, thank you very much," replied Green Sleeves, bowing to her and Cadence. "How do you do, Princess Cadence?"

"Very well, thank you," chuckled Cadence, trotting over to Green Sleeves. "Princess Celestia has asked me to come and help you with the situation that you were involved in. As the Princess of Love, it is my duty to help you find somepony that would be willing to love you for who you are."

"Well, I am honored really," remarked Green Sleeves, flattered. "But, I can't leave Red Flames. He's my husband and…"

"…you will never be near him again," interrupted Celestia firmly holding out a piece of paper that documented the annulment of Green Sleeves' marriage to Red Flames. "As of this moment, you are free from his control."

Celestia showed Green Sleeves the document and the young mare's eyes widened in shock. Green Sleeves didn't know whether she should be happy that she was freed from Red Flames' evil personality or she was afraid of the consequences that she would receive because of this.

"Did you tell Red Flames?" she asked.

"Not yet," replied Celestia, taking the scroll away and making it disappear with her magic. "But he will soon learn the truth, Green Sleeves and there will be nothing he can do to stop it."

With that said, Cadence led Green Sleeves away to her chambers and once the door was closed, Celestia left to continue preparing for the trial that was to take place in the days to come that would soon bring about the end of Blackheart and his reign of terror on Rainbow Falls forever…


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"How Dare You Destroy My Marriage?"

The news that she was freed from her marriage to Red Flames was a shock to Green Sleeves to say the least, but this caused her to be conflicted. Yes, Celestia did free her from the marriage to an evil pony, but this was a case that should have been her own decision. But, it was too late now. In fact, Green Sleeves had the thoughts of another pony deep in her mind.

"I appreciate you coming here on such short notice, Princess Cadence," said Green Sleeves as she laid down on her back. "But, why must Princess Celestia make a personal decision that I have to make? Red Flames is my husband and I must remain at his side unless I make the decision to separate from him."

"Because we want what is best for you, Green Sleeves," replied Princess Cadence, sitting next to Green Sleeves on the bed. "Is there anypony else that you love for who you are?"

"Yes," she replied, turning over towards Cadence while sighing heavily. "Irish Coffee, my friend and a pony who has been infatuated with me for quite some time. Sometimes, I wonder whether or not I made the right decision by marrying Red Flames instead of him. But, it seems that it was all for nothing now."

Cadence assessed the situation and got up to process her thoughts. This was already proven to be a difficult challenge for the Princess of Love. She had been in many situations before of this nature, but this was something completely different to say the least.

"Well, no love spell can force you to love Irish Coffee," Cadence said after briefly pacing back and forth. "You need to decide for yourself whether or not the path you've chosen is the right one. You must remember Green Sleeves, think of what goes through Red Flames' mind when you are around him, what he really thinks of you and whether or not he truly loves you. Think about that as you sleep tonight."

Green Sleeves took in what she heard from Cadence and spent the next few moments looking up at the ceiling of her guest bedroom. She had to strongly consider of whether or not it was necessary to have married let alone love a pony who was nothing more than a sadist and a pony who swore loyalty to a pony that didn't about the ponies he governed.

"I will say that it won't be easy for me, Princess Cadence," said Green Sleeves. "How did you go through the process with Prince Armor?"

"It's a long story," she chuckled, turning around slightly. "But, it is really a story that is a happy one, Green Sleeves. You can find your happy story and that is why I am here to help you: to find your happy story. Now, go to sleep, we will start your healing process in the morning."

Green Sleeves smiled and watched with tired eyes as Cadence left the room and gently shutting the door behind her. As much as she wanted to start her life over, she was still technically married to Red Flames…but not for much longer.

…

At that moment, Princess Celestia, flanked by two guards walked down towards the dungeons and holding the paper that annulled the marriage of Red Flames and Green Sleeves, approached the cell that held Blackheart and Red Flames. The sounds of boos and jeers came from the captured Rainbow Falls officials for their displeasure towards the pony that had ended their reign.

"SILENCE!" bellowed Celestia in her royal Canterlot voice, quieting the angry ponies before turning her attention towards Red Flames. "I have news for you, Red Flames."

"What do you mean news, mare?" he snarled, getting up from his sitting spot and going over towards the bars. "What is that you hold in your magic?"

"It's a scroll declaring Green Sleeves as a free mare," she said. "The pony you tried to have killed for wanting to get away from you."

Red Flames' eyes crossed and he became cross at this.

"What are you talking about?" he cried. "Let me see what has been said on the paper."

Honoring his request, Celestia unfolded the scroll and plastered it on the bars. Red Flames carefully read the annulment and he felt himself growing more and more furious by the sounds of deep angry breaths forming in his chest. But, Celestia didn't care how this pony was feeling. As far as she was concerned, Red Flames was getting what he deserved.

"You selfish, corrupting, greedy tyrant!" he said, angrily, his voice rising with fury. "HOW DARE YOU DESTROY MY MARRIAGE?!"

"It's over, Red Flames," Celestia said, quietly, not being fazed by the furious pony whose marriage was destroyed. "Green Sleeves is no longer married to you and she is free from the nightmare you put her in."

"I put her in a nightmare?!" he cried, spitting Celestia in the face. "Excuse me?! She chose to be put in the nightmare that she was in when she turned her attention to that Irish Coffee! So, how dare you accuse me of something that she caused! ANSWER ME!"

"You answered your own question, Red Flames," answered Celestia, remaining steadfast. "Just as you all sealed your own fate by the actions you have caused. As of right now, you are all stripped of your ranks and titles. You are all charged as war criminals, all of you and you are all to be put on trial for your actions tomorrow!"

"That doesn't excuse for what you did to our marriage, Celestia!" shouted Red Flames, the flapping of his mouth continue to produce spit that hit Celestia on the face. "I swear that when I get out of this, I will personally have you charged for kidnapping and…"

But before he could finish his sentence, Celestia activated a spell that closed his mouth tight and all Red Flames could do was make muffled noises as he loudly protested the treatment that he, his boss and their comrades were receiving.

"I am one of the four rulers of Equestria," said Celestia, firmly, her eyes locked on the prisoners. "And you will have to do much better than that if you want me to be removed from power. Let's go."

Turning to the guards, Celestia left the prisoners alone and completely exhausted, returned to her chambers and immediately went right to sleep after all that had happened.

…

Meanwhile, Hans Horsebein was leaving Canterlot Castle when he saw Jack McColt looking down on him from a tall building.

"So, that's the pony who will be prosecuting my clients?" he thought to himself. "Well, I can say this: may the best pony win."

Hans didn't know how the trial was going to go, but he knew that this was a fight that he was not going to win and that his clients were all going to pay for their crimes in some way: either being executed after the trial or watching their lives rot away in the mirror of a prison cell in Tartarus.

Only time would tell how everything was going to go…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"Arraigning the Defendants"

Celestia was exhausted and tired when she rose the sun the next morning. So much had happened in such a short period of time that it was almost unimaginable to comprehend. Nevertheless, a trial was about to take place that involved corrupted political ponies who had reigned terror on a small town called Rainbow Falls.

"All right, listen up!" barked a guard as he and a team of guardsponies walked into the dungeons, waking Blackheart and his captured comrades. "You are all to be arraigned this morning on the charges that are against you. Any attempt to escape will result in immediate death, is that understood?"

"Why don't you just kill us now?" muttered Sergeant Enforcer. "This trial is nothing more than a sham to make us look like fools."

The guards ignored the remark and instead motioned for his comrades to bring the defendants out. However, only Blackheart, Red Flames and Sergeant Enforcer were taken out of the cells.

"You three are to have your trial in Canterlot," said the lead guard, pointing towards them. "The rest of you will be taken back to Rainbow Falls and a specially appointed tribunal will deal with the rest of you."

"Why do you send them back?" asked Blackheart. "Aren't they going to stand on trial with us?"

"No," whispered the guard, leaning towards Blackheart. "For security purposes, you and these two are going to be tried in front of the princesses. In fact, you are all celebrities…in the wrong sense of the word. Take them to the courtroom!"

Shackling the three ponies together, the guards led Blackheart, Red Flames and Sergeant Enforcer like a chain gang up to the courtroom. As they were being led out of the dungeons, Hans Horsebein was waiting for his clients up at the top of the stairs. The defender of Blackheart had a look on his face that seemed as if he had every reason to believe that he was not going to win this trial for his clients.

"Don't look like that, Herr Horsebein," reassured Blackheart. "We will win this trial like all the other times."

"If only that were possible," thought Hans as he watched his three shackled clients being led into the courtroom. Taking in a deep breath, Hans walked into the courtroom where ponies from all of Equestria were gathered.

Some were from Ponyville, some were from the Crystal Empire, but most were from Rainbow Falls. The ponies from Rainbow Falls were filled with anger and disbelief that these three ponies once terrorized their town for their own benefit.

…

Meanwhile, Celestia walked down to the courtroom along with Luna and met up with Jack McColt.

"Everypony seems very…tense, this morning," he said, bowing to the princesses. "You could almost cut it with a knife."

"There is no reason to believe that tensions are high," added Luna, as Jack got back up to his feet. "Blackheart will do just about anything to get off something as this."

"He won't get off easily, Luna," said Celestia, looking over towards her younger sister. "None of them will. This is why we will only prosecute Blackheart, Red Flames and Sergeant Enforcer. Not because of the fact that we are trying to create discrimination, but because of security purposes and the fact that we are trying to not let them get any ideas on escaping."

Jack took in what the princesses had said and agreed with their statements. This was a trial that wasn't going to be easy to take on, but it needed to be done. However, despite the trial that was about to begin, there was something else that was plaguing the sisters.

"What about Green Sleeves?" asked Luna. "Should we let her testify? I mean, aren't we testifying against Blackheart?"

"I'm not sure, dear sister," answered Celestia, lowering her head in deep thought. "Green Sleeves has suffered enough at the hooves of Red Flames. Don't you agree, Jack?"

"Well," he said after considering the suggestion made by his superior. "The jury will want to hear her testimony. However, I will try and keep her limited to just one turn on the stand, unless she says otherwise."

…

The royal sisters nodded and followed Jack into the courtroom as the ponies in the gallery rose in respect to their monarchs. As they made their way to their thrones, the princesses looked at Blackheart and his two cronies with a disgusted look on their faces.

"The tribunal is now in session," cried a guardspony. "God bless Equestria and this honorable tribunal."

Once the princesses were seated, the gallery of ponies followed suit. Judge Hangman's Noose looked at the defendants and his two fellow judges as they looked down at the list of charges against the accused.

"The tribunal will now arraign the defendants," said Hangman's Noose. "The microphone will be placed in front of the defendant, Sergeant Enforcer."

With the microphone placed in front of Rainbow Falls' former chief of police, Sergeant Enforcer rose to his feet and faced the three judges with a crossed looked in front of his face.

"Sergeant Enforcer," said Hangman's Noose. "Are you represented by council before this tribunal?"

"I am represented," replied Sergeant Enforcer.

"How do you plead to the charges against you, guilty or not guilty?" asked Hangman's Noose.

"Not Guilty on all counts," answered the former police chief in a stern sounding voice as he sat down.

Now, the microphone was then placed in front of Red Flames, whose mind was filled with anger not just because of the fact that he was now on trial, but also because he was still furious that Princess Celestia had annulled his marriage to Green Sleeves.

"Red Flames," said Hangman's Noose, quietly. "Are you represented by council before this tribunal?"

Red Flames didn't answer right away and instead looked down at the floor. Both Celestia and Luna were taken aback by this behavior and sign of total disrespect.

"Red Flames," snapped Hangman's Noose, his eyes glaring at him. "You will answer the question! Are you represented by council before this tribunal?"

But, Red Flames didn't answer and instead nodded his head mentioning that he was in fact represented by council.

"And judging by your silence," remarked Hangman's Noose. "You are to plead not guilty on all counts, is that correct?"

Red Flames didn't say anything and sat down, his face still filled with anger. Now, the attention came to Blackheart himself as the microphone was passed onto him. Blackheart was even worse than Red Flames in terms of disrespect, for he didn't even stand up. As a result, the guardspony standing behind the accused had to force Blackheart to stand up.

"Blackheart, are you represented by council before this tribunal?" asked Hangman's Noose, his voice clearly showing impatience at the disrespect the defendants were displaying.

"He is represented by council," said Hans, not wanting to have the situation escalate any further. "And he wishes to plead Not Guilty on all counts against him!"

Hangman's Noose looked down at the papers in front of him and then motioned over to Jack for a response.

"How does the ponies stand?" he asked.

"The ponies request remand," answered Jack. "It's clear that the three defendants are a flight risk and a danger to Equestrian society. Furthermore, I request that they be placed in isolation cells throughout the trial as a precaution."

"So ordered," said Hangman's Noose. "The Defendants are to be remanded and isolated in cells to avoid any contact with each other as well as anypony seeking to break them out. Therefore, the Tribunal will recess until further notification."

Hangman's Noose banged the gavel and just like that, the arraignment was over. However, Celestia and Luna were both astounded by the disrespect that was displayed by the defendants and both of them could only wonder what was down the line.

"Well, that was interesting," said Jack as they left the courtroom. "Out of the three of them, only Sergeant Enforcer spoke directly to the judges. But, at least the request for remand was granted."

"Yes, but I think you should add another charge," replied Luna. "The charge of disrespect towards Equestrian Royalty."

"Sister, please!" cried Celestia. "It's too late now for that!"

"I agree with your sister," said Jack. "A charge of showing disrespect will only make us seem like fodder to the ponies of Equestria. Besides, we have more than enough evidence to put them away for life or even execution."

"No, executing them would be too easy," muttered Luna, still feeling very heated after being disrespected. "They need to be locked away in Tartarus with all our enemies. They need to suffer the same way they made their victims suffer!"

Celestia was worried and knew that Luna needed to calm down before her emotions would get the better of her.

…

Meanwhile, Princess Cadence and Green Sleeves returned to Ponyville hospital with the intention of seeing Irish Coffee, the pony that was badly injured by the same mob that had tried to kill Green Sleeves…


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Irish Coffee in the Hospital"

The arraignment of Blackheart, Sergeant Enforcer and her husband were pre-emptied secondary concerns to Green Sleeves as she and Princess Cadence arrived at the Ponyville hospital where Irish Coffee, the other pony attacked by the mob, continued to recover from his injuries.

"Green…Sleeves," he gasped, turning to see the green colored mare standing next to his bedside. "You're…alive? But, how…can that be?"

"It doesn't matter now," whispered Green Sleeves, bending down to hug her friend. "You're safe now and I am safe now."

"But…the mob…how did you…?" wondered Irish Coffee.

"The Princesses saved me," interrupted Green Sleeves, breaking away from Irish Coffee. "I'm staying in Canterlot until I can myself back on my feet. To be honest, I'm more than grateful to be free from the evil that has plagued our home."

Irish Coffee let out a deep sigh and moaned slightly because of his injuries. Like Green Sleeves, he was grateful to be alive and not dead. For he had the desires to bring a new way of life to his fellow kinsfolk of Rainbow Falls.

"My husband and Blackheart have been arrested," explained Green Sleeves. "Or should I say, my ex-husband."

"What are you talking about, lass?" remarked Irish Coffee. "What do you mean your ex-husband? Did you leave that pathetic excuse of a colt after...all this time?"

"I didn't leave him," replied Green Sleeves. "Princess Celestia annulled my marriage to him. She freed me from his wrath and I don't have to tolerate it anymore. To be honest, it was a blessing."

Irish Coffee couldn't help but comprehend what his foalhood friend had gone through. And as he listened, he couldn't help but feel a mutual development for this young and beautiful mare.

"Well," he groaned, fighting off the pain of his injuries. "That makes it more than…a blessing…to say the least. Having the Royal Sisters on our side…is a sign that Blackheart…will be out of our lives forever. What is happening to them now?"

"They are on trial," explained Cadence, walking over to them. "In fact ,they were arraigned just a short time ago and will face charges for the crimes that they had committed against the ponies of your town."

This couldn't help but make Irish Coffee feel very much relieved at the fact that his friend was alive like him and that their enemies were captured and being held in the dungeons of Canterlot.

"Princess Mi Amore Cadenza," he remarked, wideyed at seeing the Princess of Love standing next to Green Sleeves. "It is an honor to meet you, your highness. But, what are you doing here? Isn't the Crystal Empire…?"

"No need to worry about the empire," interrupted Cadence. "My husband, Shining Armor, is ruling in my absence. As the Princess of Love, I am here to help Green Sleeves restart her life."

"We have so many ponies in our town that wish to start our lives over again," moaned Irish Coffee. "But, they just think that Blackheart is their lord and savior. I can't help but wonder why the Princesses would be tricked and deceived into letting Blackheart become our leader. Don't they understand the damages that they had done by allowing him to take office?"

"They do and regret their decisions," said Green Sleeves, sitting in a chair next to Irish Coffee. "I think after seeing me nearly killed by the mob, they have since completely regretted their decisions. All those ponies, murdered and killed for the various simple reasons that don't even warrant such actions."

Hearing Green Sleeves talk about such actions sent a chill down Cadence's back as the memories of the pony who once ruled the Crystal Empire, King Sombra, came flashing through her mind. In fact, Cadence couldn't help but think that Blackheart was influenced or even related to Sombra.

"Actions that we could never tolerate..." Irish Coffee started to say, only to feel a sharp twinge of pain in his back. "…Damn Blackheart and his ilk to Tartarus for all I care!"

"We have to understand that they will be stripped of their positions," reassured Green Sleeves, her eyes showing their tender side to the wounded colt. "Our way of life that we always wanted will return to us soon."

Green Sleeves continued to stroke Irish Coffee's face and Cadence watched with satisfaction over the fact that perhaps maybe, Green Sleeves had found the pony that she longed to be with.

…

However, as she continued to watch, a knock was heard at the door and Cadence turned with a jerk to see a nurse with a scroll in her hooves.

"Princess Celestia wanted me to give this to you," she said, handing Cadence the scroll. "She says that its urgent."

"Thank you," said Cadence, opening the scroll and reading it briefly to herself. Once she was done reading the scroll, Cadence trotted over to the bed. "Green Sleeves, this is from Princess Celestia in Canterlot."

Taking the scroll, Green Sleeves read the scroll and a small smile came to her face, a smile of satisfaction.

"I'm going to do it," she whispered in a low voice. "I've been given the chance to testify against that pathetic excuse for a husband."

"You're what, lass?" gasped Irish Coffee. "You're going to testify against Blackheart?"

"Yes," replied Green Sleeves, her face and body showing nothing but satisfaction at being summoned to testify against her enemies. "It's time for my husband, his leader and the cruel arm of the law to hear from a pony who suffered just as much as the next pony. When I am done, they will have so much evidence turned against them that not even their defense attorney will get them out of this."

To Princess Cadence, this was a sign that Green Sleeves was preparing to gather up all the courage necessary to confront her tormentors at any cost necessary. However, like all the other ponies that cared about Green Sleeves, she couldn't help in the back of her mind but wonder whether Green Sleeves was doing the right thing by testifying against her tormentors with the possibility that they could be acquitted of their crimes?

"Testifying against them, Green Sleeves?" remarked Irish Coffee. "Are you sure that you must?"

"I never had gotten the chance to tell my husband how I truly feel about him," answered Green Sleeves firmly, her eyes welling up with tears of determination. "All of Equestria is going to hear that Red Flames is the evillest, the most selfish and the most hated pony I have ever met. I'm going to make sure that he is exposed as the cowardly colt that he is and that there is nothing…nothing that Blackheart can do or say anything about it."

Soon, Green Sleeves would get her chance as the opening arguments would start the very next day…


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Opening Arguments"

The start of the trial was filled with tension and a silence so deep, that a pin being dropped and hitting the ground could be heard. Blackheart, Red Flames and Sergeant Enforcer were led into the courtroom while being greeted with hard stares and disapproving glances. However, they all didn't pay attention and felt as if they were going to come out of this. From their thrones used during trials, both Celestia and Luna watched with disgust at their enemies.

"They are so full of themselves, big sister," remarked Luna, bitterly. "Thinking that they will just get off so easily."

"I can assure that they won't," retorted Celestia, quietly. "I was such a fool to believe that they would be the ones to lead Rainbow Falls in a fair and just manner. I've been taken advantage of many times before, Luna. But, that all ends now!"

As Celestia spoke, Blackheart looked over towards the princesses and gave them a very cocky smile. Neither one of them were impressed and said nothing.

"I can see what you mean, big sister," whispered Luna as she watched Blackheart turn away from the princesses. "Look at him. He is no worse off than any of the enemies we have faced over the years."

All Celestia could do was nod in reply as the trial was called into session.

"The tribunal is now in session," called the bailiff as Judge Hangman's Noose and his fellow judges walked up to the bench. "God bless Equestria and this honorable tribunal."

Once the judges were seated, so was all in the courtroom. Jack McColt stood next to the princesses looking over his notes one last time before he was to deliver the opening arguments. The middle aged stallion couldn't help but feel more than a little nervous. After all, these were ponies that were charged with crimes that were considered unthinkable in the eyes of Equestria and feared deep down of the consequences he could face from the princesses or even the ponies in the gallery if he couldn't secure three convictions.

"The prosecution may now begin its opening address," said Judge Hangman's Noose as he banged his gavel to start day 2 of the trial.

"Slow and easy, Jack," said Celestia, quietly as Jack approached the podium. "The fate of these three evil ponies rest in your hands."

Taking a deep breath, Jack closed his eyes and pulled himself together before addressing the court.

"When we elect or choose our leaders," he began. "Much like they have for us, we have expectations for them to lead with a firm, but fair hoof. These defendants that sit in the dock today, were nothing what anypony was expecting out of them. When you are a leader of a town like Rainbow Falls, you are to lead your town or city in accordance to the laws that our beloved sovereigns expect you to follow. The defendants had every single bit of intention to lead Rainbow Falls under their own twisted leadership."

As Jack spoke those words, Blackheart's eyes crossed in disappointment and fury. In his mind as well as those of his comrades, Jack was just trying to convince the court that what he did was against the law: not Celestia's law, not Luna's law, his law.

"1,000 years ago, King Sombra ruled the Crystal Empire with a similar intention," continued Jack. "And as a result, thousands upon thousands of ponies were forced to live under horrendous and unforgiveable conditions, while Sombra enjoyed the luxury of being a leader. But, Sombra became of those leaders who ruled the Crystal Empire with an iron fist. It was either his way or else you are put to death for it. The prosecution has evidence that believes that the defendants were planning to follow the laws of Sombra and not the laws of the princesses."

Celestia and Luna nodded silently at one another in agreement that what Blackheart was trying to do was to follow the laws of Sombra and not them.

"Therefore," he said, pausing to catch his breath as well as to gather his energy before turning over to the three defendants and thundering at them. "The prosecution is calling them to account…for murder…brutalities…torture…atrocities. They share because of Sombra's influence responsibility for the most malignant, the most calculated, the most devastating crimes in recent Equestrian memory!"

The thundering voice of Jack McColt, rocked the courtroom leaving the entire courtroom feeling stunned and shocked. Many of the citizens of Rainbow Falls who were in the gallery, couldn't believe what they were hearing and yet, it was satisfying to them.

"And they are perhaps more guilty than some of the others," said Jack, turning back away towards the three judges. "Because they sentenced their citizens to death for petty crimes such as stealing or wanting to leave a troubled marriage."

When he said those words, Red Flames growled silently in fury and anger. In his mind, he refused to believe that Green Sleeves and him were in a troubled marriage.

"What you will see during this trial," finished Jack, looking towards the judges. "Is evidence that will condemn these defendants to be punished according to the fullest extent of the law. The prosecution has nothing more."

Exhausted, Jack stepped away from the podium and bowed to the princesses before returning to his seat.

…

"Herr Horsebein will now make the opening statement for the defense," said Judge Hangman's Noose as Hans got up to present his opening arguments.

As he got up, Hans turned around to look back at his clients, with Blackheart raising an eyebrow as if to say that he was going to be punished if they lost this trial. From his seat, Jack watched as the nervous defense attorney from Germaney faced the judges. He knew that Hans didn't want to be a part of this, but he had no other choice. These were his clients and he had a job to do.

"Your honors," began Hans, taking a deep breath. "I stand before you today to defend three ponies whom are among the greatest leaders in Equestria. They have been nothing short of accused of crimes that they believe were not to be called crimes. They have done nothing wrong and some of these ponies needed to be punished. Mayor Blackheart is a pony who led with a firm, but gentle hoof."

Blackheart smiled in a cocky smile upon being told this. Red Flames also followed suit, however Sergeant Enforcer did not.

"They have followed the laws of Celestia and Luna," continued Hans. "Had they not done so, then they would have been removed from their posts long ago. The recent events concerning my client, Red Flames, was in fact, justified. His wife, Green Sleeves, had broken the laws of being a loyal wife to my client. She needed to be punished, but the cry my client for her to be killed was only said out of pure anger and rage."

Hearing this made Celestia feel very cross and angry at the same time. In fact, part of her wanted to go over to the defense and teach Hans a lesson for even defending these ponies who didn't even need to be protected at all.

"The laws of Blackheart were to enforce, not to kill," finished Hans. "The defendants have been accused of crimes that they claim were never part of to begin with. This trial will explain that my clients were in fact doing their job of running Rainbow Falls according to the laws of our monarchs and not by their own abuse of power. The defense has nothing more."

Exhausted, Hans returned to his seat while both the judges and the princesses were sitting in complete and utter disbelief.

"Tribunal will adjourn until tomorrow morning," said Judge Hangman's Noose, banging the gavel to end the trial's second day. However, upon leaving the courtroom, both Celestia and Luna were completed dumbfounded at Hans' opening address.

…

"He just doesn't understand," remarked Luna in disbelief. "He just doesn't understand what he is doing, big sister. Did you ever see a defender look so uncomfortable? It makes you wonder if the young colt would be punished by Blackheart if the trial went in our favor."

"Of course, he understands," replied Celestia, bitterly. "But, from what we are seeing, Herr Horsebein is a pony who is being puppeted by Blackheart into doing the defense. However, there is nothing we can do but wait until the verdict comes out."

And Celestia was right, they could do nothing but wait until the verdict would come out at the end of this trial…


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

"Your Loyalty or Your Life"

When the trial reconvened the next morning, Celestia and Luna arrived in the courtroom awaiting along with the rest of the gallery the start of witnesses testifying against Blackheart and his comrades. The first to testify was a doctor from Rainbow Falls who had used to be Blackheart's personal physician.

"Dr. Novocain, you were the primary doctor for the defendant, Blackheart?" asked Jack, beginning his questioning. "Were you not?"

The elderly aged stallion looked at Jack and answered his question.

"I was the primary physician for Mayor Blackheart, yes," he answered. "For about 5 years even before his appointment to mayor of Rainbow Falls."

"And according to testimony, you were not only the primary care physician," continued Jack. "You were also the responsible one for carrying out executions on those who were never given a trial?"

Dr. Novocain turned away from Jack for a moment and took in a deep sigh to gather his thoughts.

"I didn't want to do it," he sighed. "But, it was my job and it was either their lives or mine."

"So it was," remarked Jack. "And it was also my belief that you tried to talk your way out of the position that you were in, is that so?"

"Objection!" cried Hans, rising from his seat, looking directly at Judge Hangman's Noose. "This witness is not on trial!"

"But he is a witness nonetheless," countered Jack. "And his testimony is vital to the outcome of this trial."

"Objection sustained," answered Hangman's Noose. "The witness will answer."

Following the judge's orders, Dr. Novocain looked at Jack and returned to answer Jack's question. The elderly doctor took an enormous gulp at the thought of airing out such a touchy subject.

"It was about a few months back that I was put in the worst position of my life," explained Dr. Novocain. "Blackheart came to me with a request: to put to death a pony that had stolen a loaf of bread. When I saw the pony I was told to kill, I had a feeling that this pony was poor and needed to feed his family. I couldn't bear myself to kill him and wanted to release him, but that was not the case."

Dr. Novocain turned his attention away from Jack and briefly glanced over at Blackheart, who made a slitting motion across his throat with his hoof. He was frightened and scared, even though his boss was in the dock. In fact, he couldn't help but think of what would happen if this evil mayor was acquitted of his crimes.

"Did you bring up the possibility of this pony's life to Blackheart?" asked Jack, causing Dr. Novocain to briefly turn away. "Please answer the question, Doctor."

"I did," answered Dr. Novocain, looking towards Jack again. "He told me that I had no other choice because it was either his life or that I take his place."

Jack considered the matter and decided that there was no more further questions that he needed to ask the doctor.

…

Taking his seat, Jack allowed Hans to make his way up to the dock to question the witness.

"Your life or the life of the poor pony, Herr Novocain," remarked Hans, sighing heavily. "Were you aware that you were working under the law of Blackheart and not the law of Equestria?"

"Yes, I was," answered Dr. Novocain. "But, how was I supposed to know, Herr Horsebein? If I learned that Blackheart was not going to follow the laws of Equestria, I would never have been his personal doctor."

"Doctor, were you aware of a meeting with the defendant Red Flames about three days before the capture of my clients conducted by the Princesses?" asked Hans. "He came to you with a request, did he not?"

The doctor briefly looked baffled at this question and Celestia was horrified to discover that Green Sleeves was a candidate for execution by this doctor. The princess of the sun glared at Red Flames and her eyes crossed with fury.

"Yes, he did come to me," answered Dr. Novocain. "I was horrified to hear what he asked of me to do. He wanted me to inject some dangerous medicine into his wife whom had betrayed him because she didn't want to be part of the marriage anymore."

"You liar!" shouted Red Flames, rising from his seat.

"ORDER! ORDER!" screamed Hangman's Noose, banging his gavel loudly to silence the courtroom. "ORDER! Put that colt back in his seat and keep him there."

It took a few minutes for the courtroom to fall silent again and once the courtroom calmed down, Dr. Novocain continued the testimony.

"Red Flames told me that I didn't have any choice but to obey to his orders," explained Red Flames. "I've seen the pain that Green Sleeves was in. She didn't want to be a part of this poor excuse of a marriage. In fact, I didn't want to be in Rainbow Falls anymore serving mad ponies."

"And yet, you didn't because you had a sense of loyalty that could not be overpowered," answered Hans, glaring at Dr. Novocain. "A loyalty that could not be broken unless you wanted to die because you broke that particular loyalty. It was either your life or your loyalty."

Dr. Novocain grew more and more uncomfortable with each word Hans drove into him. The elderly doctor was growing more and more uncomfortable and wanted to stop.

"Objection, your honors!" cried Jack, rising and walking up next to Hans. "The defendant is not on trial!"

"All of Rainbow Falls is on trial, your honors!" retorted Hans. "It was placed on trial when its leader was placed on trial!"

"Rainbow Falls is not placed on trial, you idiot," snapped Jack. "How could you assume that an entire town should be placed on trial based on one pony? You are assuming that every single pony who lives in that town is accused of the same crimes! Well, let me assure you…"

"Order, Order!" cried Judge Hangman's Noose as the arguing grew louder and louder.

"You don't have to assure me anything!" cried Hans. "All of Rainbow Falls is on trial whether you like it or not! And everypony will walk into this courtroom…"

"ORDER! ORDER!" thundered Hangman's Noose, ending the argument. "This tribunal will admonish both council and it will tolerate nothing of this kind again! We are not here to listen to outbursts of this nature, but to serve justice."

"Your honor," said Jack. "I made an objection."

"The objection is overruled," replied Hangman's Noose, quietly and then he motioned for Dr. Novocain to step down from the witness box. "The witness may step down."

The entire courtroom watched at the elderly pony stepped down, ending the intense drama that had just happened. Several more witnesses came forward, but they were all in low key manners.

…

Soon, the trial ended and everypony dispersed for the day. However, Celestia and Luna had far more important matters to attend to as they saw Princess Cadence walking towards them.

"How is Irish Coffee, Cadence?" asked Celestia.

"He is fine," answered the Princess of Love. "I think that Irish Coffee and Green Sleeves are in love with one another, but I'm just worried that there will be consequences if her ex-husband will find out."

"Mi Amore Cadenza has a point, dear sister," remarked Luna. "What should we do?"

"We take every necessary precaution into account," said Celestia. "We should have Red Flames isolated from the other defendants so as to not plan any kind of retaliation."

…

The princesses nodded in agreement and soon, word came that Red Flames was to be moved later that night.

"Why are you doing this to me?" demanded Red Flames as several guardponies escorted him down towards another cell in the dungeons. "Come, come! I demand to know why!"

"We have orders to isolate you," the guards said as they led him into his new cell. "Nothing more."

Once they arrived at the cell, which unlike the previous cells with bars, it was walled in and only a small peephole was in the door. Red Flames was pushed in and the door was slammed behind them.

"Must you humiliate me more, Princess Celestia?" Red Flames growled, punching a hoof into the wall of his new cell. "I swear that you will not get away with this! I swear it, do you hear me?!"

But, no one could hear Blackheart, but himself…


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

"Isolated from Society"

From the moment he was isolated from his boss and superior, Red Flames felt like he was being humiliated: relegated to a lowly pony who had been at the top of the world and now here he was, being treated like a common criminal. Before he could think any more thoughts, he heard a sound at the door to his cell the night after Dr. Novocain had testified at the trial.

"Your highness," said the guards standing outside Red Flames' cell and then, the door opened to reveal Princess Celestia on the other side, her face scowling with anger as she walked into the cell.

"Close the door and do not enter until I say so," she ordered and doing as they were told, the guards shut the door, leaving Celestia alone with Red Flames. "Do you understand why you are here and not with your comrades?"

"Let me ask you," hissed Red Flames, clearly not showing any respect for the elder princess of Equestria. "Why do you do this to me? You annul my marriage, you strip me and my superior of our ranks and you treat me like a school colt. What else can you do to humiliate me, you decrepit dictator?"

Celestia did not take this lightly at all and in a fit of rage, raised her front left hoof and smacked Red Flames across the face, knocking him down to the floor. The former deputy mayor of Rainbow Falls growled as he rose to his feet, his eyes still locked on Celestia.

"How dare you strike me, your highness?" remarked Red Flames, rubbing the spot where Celestia had struck him.

"Well then you should watch what you say in my presence," barked Celestia as Red Flames sat on the prison cell bed. "I've separated you from Blackheart and Sergeant Enforcer so as to not allow you to talk of any escape. I've said it before and I will say it again, Red Flames. You are a creature of pure evil."

"No," whispered Red Flames. "I am not the creature of pure evil. You are the creature of pure evil, Celestia. You and your sister! We are the future of Equestria and once we are acquitted of the outrageous charges you have accused us…"

"SILENCE!" snapped Celestia, opening her wings in anger, the sounds of her angry voice causing Red Flames to fall flat on his back. "The reign of Blackheart is over, Red Flames! You are stripped of your rank and yet, you deny that you have your position! I gave you your ranks and I took them away!"

Red Flames spat in Celestia's face, only making Celestia more and more angrier. To Celestia, this was nothing but disrespect and part of her wanted to administer justice right then and there. However, she maintained her composure and took a deep breath, taking the disgusting act against her with a grain of salt

"I'm not going to fight with you, Red Flames," she said after a brief silence, her anger popping out at certain points. "I don't have the time, nor do I have the patience to do so. To put it simply, Green Sleeves doesn't deserve to be married to you and what you tried to do to her wasn't justice, it was attempted murder! Just be thankful you are possibly being given the chance to live the rest of your life in Tartarus and not being put to death in the center of Canterlot!"

Celestia then turned to knock on the door and have the guards escort her out, however Red Flames rose up and stopped her, laughing like an amused pony who had just heard a funny joke. Upon hearing this, Celestia turned to glare at him.

"You find this amusing?" she rebutted, raising an eyebrow. "Would like me to pass judgment on you now, Red Flames? Is that what you want?"

"No, I think I find your threats amusing," he laughed. "Almost as amusing as the whole sham of a trial you are putting us through. No matter what you say or do, you will lose and we will win. And once we win, you and your sister will be put on trial and we will execute you for false imprisonment."

Intimidated, Celestia had enough of the false threats that Red Flames was making and knocked on the door of the cell, causing the guards to open the door and allow her to pass out of the cell.

…

The walk away from Red Flames' cell seemed like forever for Celestia. Even as she walked, the sounds of Red Flames' taunting her continued to be heard. No sooner did she walk farther and farther away did the threats against her start to creep in.

"Increase security throughout the castle," she said to a guard as she neared her quarters. "No threat made by the prisoners will be carried out and if there is anypony making threats against Canterlot, do what you must do to stop them. Is that clear?"

"Yes, your highness," answered the guard and entered her quarters. As she entered her quarters, Celestia was feeling fear for the first time since the trial began. The spine in her back was chilled with fear and there was that lingering fear in the back of her mind of perhaps, just perhaps, that Red Flames' threats against her and Luna would be carried out.

"I cannot let the fears get to me," she thought to herself. "A rescue attempt will never be carried out. Justice will be served and the nightmare of Rainbow Falls will be over. But, there is only pony to blame for allowing these monsters to assume their positions…and that somepony is me."

Exhausted, Celestia removed her royal accessories and climbed into her large bed, eager to start falling asleep as soon as possible after another exhausting day of testimony. Then, suddenly, a loud noise was heard…

BANG!

BANG!

The sounds of the bangs woke Celestia up and she ran over to her bedroom as fast as her body would let her. Looking out the window, she was horrified to see that a building had been blown up and flames were sprouting out. Before she could make another move, she saw Luna race over to the scene.

"What happened here?" demanded Luna as several of Luna's night guards began evacuating the entire area. "Who did this?"

"We are not sure, your highness," said a night guard.

"Find whoever is responsible for this, you hear me?" ordered Luna, glaring down her night guard. "Find the pony responsible for this and bring him to me!"

The night guard gathered several comrades and they immediately began scouring the streets of Canterlot. From her room, Celestia watched and there was no doubt in her mind of the horror that her kingdom was experiencing.

…

Meanwhile, from their guestroom, Green Sleeves was awakened by the blasts and darted over to the window.

"What was that?" cried Irish Coffee, the pain in his body being felt.

"A message," answered Green Sleeves, nervously. "A message that Blackheart, Red Flames and Sergeant Enforcer will be rescued and those guarding them will be killed."

The blast was clearly a warning sign to everypony from Blackheart's supporters that this whole trial was far from over and that revenge would come in full force….

…at least in their minds…


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Red Flames is Silenced"

Luna's nightguards searched high and low, all over Canterlot for the ponies who had carried out bombings in an abandoned building. The blasts had awakened many ponies who came out into the streets, either because they were being evacuated or they were curious to find out what was happening.

"Where are the whelps?" Luna demanded as a night guard landed before her. "Where are they? Did you find them or not?"

"We couldn't find them anywhere," answered the guard. "We will keep looking until we can't find anything anymore."

"Do so," hissed Luna, stamping her left front hoof down hard on the ground. "And if anypony with the slightest suspicion is spotted, bring them to me. Understand?"

"Yes, your highness!" replied the guard and took to the air.

Luna then proceeded to move towards the scene of the blast. The building was blown out and fires were popping up at random. Using her wings to cover her eyes, Luna made her way into the building and no sooner did she get inside did the Princess of the Night discover a horrifying sight.

"Oh, you vile, vulgar barbarians!" Luna gasped in disgust as she saw a dismembered pony's foreleg at her feet. The sight of it almost made Luna feel sick to her stomach and even made her close enough to vomiting. Flashing several lights from her horn, a small group of guards came into the building, using their magic to put out the fires. "This pony is dead!"

"Over here, your highness!" called a guard and Luna ran over to see another dismembered body part. Now, Luna was becoming more and more suspicious of what was happening. "It looks me its from the same pony."

"I found something else!" called a guard and he came over holding what appeared to be a piece of parchment that had miraculously not been burned or harmed in any way and Luna hastily snatched it away when she saw what appeared to be a message written on it.

" _TO THE DICTATORS HOLDING OUR LEADER CAPTURED,_

 _THIS IS A MESSAGE DEMANDING THAT UNLESS YOU DROP THE CHARGES AGAINST OUR BELOVED BLACKHEART, THE NEXT BOMBS WILL BE DIRECTED AT YOU AND YOU ALONE! THIS ENTIRE NIGHTMARE YOU ARE PUTTING OUR LEADERS IS UNACCEPTABLE AND UNTIL YOU HONOR OUR REQUEST, YOU WILL SUFFER THE CONSEQUENCES!_

 _SINCERELY YOURS,_

 _THE DEFENDERS OF OUR BELOVED MAYOR BLACKHEART"_

…

After reading the scroll, Luna immediately left the destroyed building and hastily returned to the castle.

"Princess Luna," cried Green Sleeves opening the door to her quarters. "What's going on? What's happening?"

"A message has been spoken to us," answered Luna, ignoring Green Sleeves. "A message from those who wish to free Blackheart and it is a message that ponies will be put to death if we don't comply."

Green Sleeves felt her heart sink and wondered of the possibilities of being targeted at last by the devils who hunted her and Irish Coffee down. Just then, the doors to Celestia's quarters opened and the Princess of the Sun darted over to her younger sister.

"Sister, what happened?" she asked. "Is anypony hurt?"

"Only the perpetrators," answered Luna, handing Celestia the scroll. "It seems as if they want us to free the condemned prisoners we are keeping."

Celestia read the note and threw it down onto the floor.

"Well, I will say this," she said, firmly looking at Luna. "That we will not bow to their demands. This trial will go on and we will not release a monster like Blackheart like cowards."

Celestia then stopped for a moment and realized that there was a possibility that whoever carried out the bombings were being directed by somepony, somepony who was in confinement but still having the ability to carry out orders.

"Sister, what's wrong?" asked Luna.

"That foul scum!" remarked Celestia and she stormed away from the scene, leaving both Luna and Green Sleeves to wonder what was going on or what Celestia was intending to do.

…

Celestia stormed faster and faster down towards the dungeons and it didn't matter if she didn't have her royal accessories on. She was still a princess and it showed. Approaching the cell holding Red Flames, Celestia banged on the door loudly and angrily.

"RED FLAMES!" she yelled in her Royal Canterlot voice. "GET UP AT ONCE! I KNOW YOU ORDERED A BOMBING TONIGHT IN CANTERLOT!"

Red Flames didn't stir and Celestia motioned for the guards to open the door to the cell. Celestia furiously entered and Red Flames was found lying on his bed trying to pretend like he was asleep.

"Get up, Red Flames, you sniveling coward!" snarled Celestia, grabbing Red Flames, who was clearly wide awake, in a strong aura. "Do you even realize what you have done?"

"What I have done? All I did was send you a message in the form of a massive explosion?" he laughed. "That's what we do to enemies who threaten us, my dear enemy. We send explosive warnings."

"Red Flames," snapped Celestia, growling as she threw Red Flames against the wall of his prison cell. "You have tested my patience and have harmed my subjects for the very last time! Now, you are about be given a punishment that is only reserved for the most cruel and unforgiven ponies of Equestria!"

"What do you plan to do?" laughed Red Flames again. "Kill me? You don't have the guts to do such a thing, just like when you left Equestria on a silver platter for that centaur who almost stole all the magic or left that whore of a wife alive…"

Furious, Celestia forcefully opened Red Flames' and she caused him to scream loudly in pain, which Celestia ignored. Chanting a spell, she pointed her horn right at Red Flames' throat and she kept doing these chants for several more minutes as Red Flames screamed louder and louder.

Then, almost as quickly as it began, it was over and Celestia released her grip on Red Flames, throwing him back onto the bed. Red Flames tried to say his displeasure, but to his shock and horror, he couldn't say anything. All he could make was the sounds of strained screams and grunts.

"Now, you will learn to silence yourself, Red Flames!" Celestia said. "I have taken away your ability to speak and until you learn to accept your fate, you will remain unable to speak and thus, will no longer be able to carry out any threats similar to what you have done tonight!"

Red Flames continued to glare at Celestia as she left his cell, haven lost his ability to speak any clear words.

"Let that be a lesson, Blackheart," Celestia thought as she left Red Flames' cell. "That if you cannot learn to keep yourself quiet, you will suffer the consequences."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

"I was Left with No Choice"

Celestia walked away from the dungeons sighing heavily at the fact that she had been left with no choice. She had to silence Red Flames, his arrogant tongue was getting the better of him and she had enough of it.

"Red Flames had it coming to him," Celestia sighed as she collapsed onto her bed. "I don't like to use the silencing spell, but what was I supposed to do? Let him bad mouth innocent ponies that suffered under Blackheart's reign of terror? No, that's something I won't tolerate, not as long as the guilty are on trial."

Just then, the sounds of knocking were heard and Celestia called for the source to come in. It was Luna as she approached her sister's bed.

"Any more news on the bombing?" Celestia asked her sister. "Is anypony else alive?"

"We are not sure at this time, sister," answered Luna, sighing heavily. "There is no question in either of our minds that those loyal to Blackheart are expressing their displeasure through violence. Have you said your peace to Red Flames?"

"I have and he continued to mock this whole trial," said Celestia. "And in doing so, I was left with no other choice. I had to silence him…permanently."

Luna's eyes widened in disbelief. In her mind, she thought her sister had done the unthinkable.

"It's not what it looks like, sister," she interjected, stopping Luna from thinking any darker thoughts. "What I did was remove his ability to speak and nothing more. And I can assure you that I will do the same to anypony else who dares to mock us and this whole trial as a whole."

"That is a relief," gasped Luna, brushing some sweat off of her face with her left front hoof. "For a moment, I thought you had carried out the execution before the sentence."

"Do you think I would end this trial like that?" remarked Celestia, looking over towards her sister. "Not quite. Blackheart and his associates need to face the consequences for their actions. What's more is that everything, everything that they had ever done must be revealed to all."

Nodding in agreement, Luna sighed and was just about ready to leave when another knock was heard at the door. The sounds made both sisters realize that something was urgent. Luna raced to the door and opened it, showing one of her guardsponies on the other side.

"What did you find?" she demanded as the guard bowed to her.

"A spy of Blackheart's," answered the guard. "He was spotted trying to flee on the midnight express. We've brought him down for interrogation. Do you wish to question him?"

"Yes," said Luna, icily as she made her way out of her sister's bedroom. "Bring me to him."

…

Following her night guard, Luna was led down to the interrogation chambers of Canterlot Castle. Upon arrival, Luna saw several of her guards looking at a pony who was tied down onto a rack with his front and back legs stretched out. The pony was in pain, but Luna didn't seem to care.

"Do you know why you are here?" she asked, looking up at the captured spy. "Well, do you?"

"I...I am here…" gasped the spy, the pain of being on the rack getting to him. "…be…because I aided…in bombing…a building in Canterlot…tonight."

"And is partly responsible for several deaths," Luna said, angrily, storming over to the prisoner. "And unless you start talking about the whereabouts of your comrades, these ponies are going to put you through such measures that you may not even come out alive!"

"I don't…care…if you kill…me," sneered the spy. "…Blackheart…will be…freed…and both you…and…your sister…will…be displayed…."

But, before the spy could finish his threats of death, Luna smacked the spy across his face.

"SILENCE!" she bellowed. "Your threats will get you nowhere and your friends can't help you now! You have a choice: talk and give us the whereabouts of your friends or die!"

The spy said nothing and Luna motioned for several of her guards to take the spy off the rack. They brought him over to a board and placed a black mask over the spy's face. Then, another guard took a jug of water and held it over the spy's head as they held him down on the board. With a motion of "yes," the guard poured water onto the spy's covered face. The spy screamed as the water poured through the mask.

"Your friends," said Luna, circling around the spy like a hawk. "Where are they going to? Tell me and I will have my guards stop this act upon you! Where are your friends going to? Whom are they targeting next? WHOM ARE THEY TARGETING NEXT?!"

The gargling that the spy was making didn't seem to faze Luna at all. In fact, it made her even more determined.

"You lie to me and I hurt you," she growled as she forcefully removed the mask and the spy coughed up water out of his mouth. "This is what defeat looks like, my friend. You know its all over and no matter what you try is going to get your beloved leader free."

Exhausted from her attempts to get the spy to talk, Luna stepped back and the spy winced slightly before he gave Luna his undivided attention.

"They are going," he gasped, moaning and groaning in pain. "To the Crystal Empire. They are to capture Prince Shining Armor and Princess Flurry Heart and use them as leverage to free our leaders that you hold captive."

Realizing what was happening, Luna left the dungeons and climbed to the top of Canterlot castle. Flicking her horn, she sent out a warning to the Crystal Empire about what Blackheart's followers were going to do next.

…

At the Crystal Empire, Blackheart's followers got off the train and were just about to exit the station when they were ambushed by several of the Crystal Empire's guards.

"STOP! DON'T MOVE!" they ordered and before the followers could defend themselves, the Crystal guards overpowered them and they were soon captured, their plot to free their leader foiled.

A little while later, the flickering of lights from the Crystal Empire showed Luna that the perpetrators had been captured.

"Excellent," said Luna to herself. "Equestria can sleep a little safer tonight now that Blackheart's followers have been captured before carrying out anything else. I must inform my sister of this at once!"

…

So, Luna informed her sister of what had happened as the sun rose the next morning and the next day of the trial had begun…


End file.
